HERENCIA FELINA
by Ogimura Aoyagi
Summary: Lo que mas temía, el fic se perdió, lamentablemente ya no podré continuar subiéndolo, gracias a todos, lamento que así hayan resultado las cosas... Esperen mi nuevo fic ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA, en único que pude salvar... gracias a todos FIN INCOMPLETO POR RA
1. VAMOS A LA ÉPOCA ANTIGÜA

Hola a todos, soy Aori Sama, grandiosa escritora de fan fics, que modesta soy verdad? jejeje, bueno, esta es mi primer historia en este sitio, espero sean amables conmigo y me dejen muchos rewiews. ahora, las aclaraciones:

entre corchetes, notas mías  
"" entre comillas, pensamientos  
() entre paréntesis, acciones del personaje

Bien, ahora la frase obligada: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes NO SON MÍOS Y NUNCA LO SERÁS POR MAS QUE LE RUEGUE A RUMIKO SAMA, OK, excepto los personajes inventados por mi, pero esos tampoco me dejan ni un centavo --U

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. VAMOS A LA ÉPOCA ANTIGUA**

**Tokyo, época actual...**

En su habitación, una joven de 15 años, de cabellos azabaches, ojos café oscuro y piel blanca aun yace recostada en su cama, mientras los rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar el cuarto; de entre las sábanas saca uno de sus finos brazos estirándose, mientras se levanta aun somnolienta , voltea hacia su escritorio en donde se encuentra un reloj despertador el cual marca las 7:20 A.M.

Kagome: (abre los ojos como platos) ¡AY NO, YA SE ME HIZO TARDE OTRA VEZ!

La chica se apresura a levantarse y a vestirse con el uniforme de la secundaria, una blusa blanca con cuello verde y un moño rojo, con una falda verde también, sale de su cuarto corriendo y baja las escaleras, en donde la esperan su madre, su abuelo y su hermano menor, que desayunan plácidamente.

Kagome: (agitada, se sienta a desayunar) Mamá, por que no me despertaste, llegaré tarde a la escuela (empieza a comer rápidamente)

Sra. H: (sonriendo dulcemente) Es que como te veías tan cansada, no quise despertarte, y como estudiaste casi toda la noche pensé que querrías descansar un poco mas

Sota: (mirándola) Hermana, otra vez te peleaste con el orejas de perro, verdad? por eso regresaste ayer

Abuelo: (en voz baja) Y de tan mal genio

Kagome: (visiblemente enojada) Qué, acaso no puedo regresar a mi propia casa sin tener que escuchar sus tonterías? Ya déjenme tranquila de una buena vez! (se levanta y lleva sus platos a lavar) Gracias por la comida

Sra. H: (levantándose, va junto a ella) Yo los lavaré, anda que se te hará mas tarde

Kagome: (mas tranquila) Gracias mamá, regresaré pronto

Sra. H: (con una sonrisa) No te preocupes, ya verás que todo se arreglará

Kagome: ….. Gracias mamá (la abraza) Bueno, me voy (toma su mochila, no la amarilla, y sale de la casa)

Sota: Me pregunto por qué se habrán peleado esta vez

Abuelo: Quién sabe, oye pásame un poco mas de adobo (lo toma)

Sota: Oye, ese adobo es mío

Sra. H: Cálmense aquí tengo mas (pone otro plato)

Ambos: nn

Kagome camina por la calle, en dirección a su escuela, mientras piensa en lo que le dijo su hermano, "otra vez te peleaste con el orejas de perro, verdad?", suspira y se detiene, su mirada denota tristeza.

Kagome: "Por que siempre tengo que pelear con Inuyasha... siempre que lo pienso, la pelea empieza por cosas tontas " (baja la cabeza) "... aunque también... empezamos a pelear a causa de Kikyo... ella siempre esta presente, no hay un día, un minuto en que él no piense en ella..." (una lágrima cae de sus ojos, levanta la cabeza) "..pero no me daré por vencida, después de todo, yo fui quien le pidió poder permanecer a su lado, y cumpliré mi palabra, lucharé por que siga con vida y sea feliz... aunque no sea a mi lado" (se limpia las lágrimas y continúa caminando)

Cerca de ahí, otra joven, de unos 19 años, cabello negro intenso, ojos azules, piel blanca, va en su bicicleta por la calle, viste un pantalón tipo pescador a la cadera azul rey, blusa sin mangas blanca y zapatos deportivos; da la vuelta en una esquina y se encuentra frente a frente con Kagome, ella le sonríe y la saluda.

Kagome: Hola Shura, buenos días!

Shura: (se detiene) Hola Kagome, ya te sientes mejor, tu abuelo me dijo que estabas enferma

Kagome: Eh sí, ya estoy mejor -U "me pregunto que enfermedad habrá inventado esta ves..." , ahora voy a la escuela

Shura: (mira su reloj) Pues si sigues a ese paso no llegarás a tiempo, mejor sube, yo te llevaré, me queda de camino (señala el asiento de atrás)

Kagome: Te lo agradezco mucho (se sienta y se sujeta a la cintura de la joven)

Shura: Sujétate bien (empieza a pedalear)

Kagome: Oye, como vas en la preparatoria, como ya no hemos hablado, quisiera saber

Shura: Pues todo va bien, como sabes eso es lo único que me distrae, mis padres nunca están en casa y aparte de ir a tu casa a cuidar a tu hermano, no hago ninguna otra cosa

Kagome: Ya veo... oye aun sigues saliendo con Shinta?

Shura: (con voz seria) ... No.. hace un mes que él rompió conmigo

Kagome: ... Lo siento.. no lo sabía

Shura: (le sonríe) Descuida, de todas maneras esa no era una buena relación, realmente nunca sintió algo por mí, solo quería acostarse conmigo y como no lo consiguió, me dejó por otra

Kagome: (frunce el ceño) Pero que desgraciado, y tan bueno que se veía... es cierto fue mejor que ya no estén juntos

Shura: Sí... (su mirada refleja tristeza) "aunque yo si lo amaba"

_Yo: Esta joven se llama Shura Kusanagui, fue encontrada vagando en un parue cuando era aun una niña muy pequeña, fué adoptada por los señores Kusanagi, él, un hombre de negocios que viaja por el mundo y ella una abogada muy prestigiosa, no sabe nada de sus padres biológicos y conoció a los Higurashi cuando se presentó por un anuncio que solicitaban una niñera para Sota_

Shura: Ya casi llegamos, mira creo que tus amigas te esperan

Kagome: (voltea) Sí, es verdad (llegan y se detiene) Gracias por traerme, espero verte pronto (se baja)

Shura: Yo también

La joven se va, dejando a Kagome con sus compañeras, en dirección a la preparatoria.

**Mientras tanto, en el Sengoku Jidai...**

Inuyasha y los demás se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, esperando el regreso de Kagome y descansando para emprender nuevamente el viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón y del perverso de Naraku: Miroku y Kaede recolectaban algunas hierbas medicinales, Sango revisaba y preparaba su boomerang, mientras Shippo le recriminaba a nuestro 'orejitas de perro' la ausencia de la chica del tiempo actual.

Shippo: (con sus ojos humedecidos)¡ERES UN TONTO INUYASHA, POR TU CULPA KAGOME SE FUE Y QUIEN SABE SI REGRESE, ERES UN TONTO!

Inu: (dándole la espalda, en tono molesto) Ya guarda silencio, Kagome se fue por que quiso, yo no la obligué!

Shippo: No es cierto, es tu culpa, siempre la lastimas por que no te decides entre ella y Kikyo!

Inu: (guarda silencio por unos instantes) ... No hables de cosas que no entiendes enano

Shippo: (se cruza de brazos) Tú eres quien no entiende nada, si entendieras Kagome nunca se marcharía, siempre la haces llorar (da media vuelta y se va)

Inu: (voltea y lo ve alejarse) ... Yo... la hago llorar... (mira al cielo, sus ojos reflejan pesar) ... Kagome (permanece así por un buen rato)

El pequeño zorro camina hasta la casa y se sienta junto a la exterminadora, la cual terminaba de pulir su boomerang.

Shippo: (se sienta junto a ella, haciendo pucheros) Inuyasha.. es un bobo

Sango: No te preocupes, ya sabes que al rato él ira por Kagome, ella regresará

Shippo: Eso espero... la extraño -.-

Sango: (le acaricia la cabeza) Ya no te preocupes, ven vamos a ver si su excelencia y la señora Kaede necesitan ayuda

Shippo: (le sonríe) De acuerdo (ambos salen y van con ellos, mientras Inuyasha se queda en la copa de un árbol, pensando en lo que le dijo Shippo)

**De nuevo a la época actual...**

Las clases terminaron y Kagome regresa a su casa, mientras examina el examen que hizo en la mañana, su rostro denota insatisfacción, lo guarda en su mochila y se apresura a llegar antes de que sus amigas le hagan una 'cita' con Hoyo. Al llegar, se da cuenta que tienen una visita inesperada.

Kagome: Ya llegué! (escucha varias voces en la sala) Eh? quien será?

Sra. H: (llega con ella) Kagome hija, ven aquí un momento por favor

Kagome: (sigue a su madre a la sala) ... Shura, que sucede?

Shura: (la mira tristemente) Hola... (sus ojos están irritados, señal de que estuvo llorando)

Kagome: (se sienta junto a ella) Pero que te pasó?

Sota: (cruzado de brazos) Mujeres, lloran por todo

Sra. H: (le tapa la boca) Les traeré un poco de limonada (se va con su hijo a rastras)

Kagome: Y bien? (la mira atentamente)

Shura: (baja la mirada) Pues... caminaba hacia mi casa, y me encontré con Shinta y su nueva novia

Kagome: ¬¬ No me digas que todavía sigues enamorada de Shinta

Shura: (cabizbaja) -.- ...

Kagome: Ay Shura

Shura: (sus ojos se humedecen de nuevo) ... Ellos se besaron delante de mí... no pude soportarlo, sentí que mi corazón se partía en pedazos, y corrí aquí, no quería estar sola

Kagome: (le pone su mano en el hombro) Desahógate, es lo mejor, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí cuando quieras

Shura: (levanta la mirada) ...Gracias

Kagome: Con el tiempo, ese dolor irá disminuyendo hasta que desaparezca... o encuentres a alguien mejor (le sonríe pícaramente)

Shura: (sonríe) Ay Kagome... gracias, me siento mejor

Sra. H: (entrando con unos vasos de limonada) Kagome hija, por que no llevas a Shura contigo al Sengoku, así se distraerá un poco

Kagome: O.o ! Mamá!

Shura: Es verdad, tu mama me hablo de eso, de verdad puedes ir allá o es una broma?

Kagome: (la mira sorprendida) Este... si, es la verdad, por eso he faltado tanto a la escuela

Shura: Ya veo, me parecía extraño que siendo tan joven padecieras reumatismo de octavo grado

Kagome: -.-U ... "Ay abuelo"

Shura: Entonces, puedo acompañarte, tengo curiosidad por conocerlo

Sota: (saliendo detrás de su madre) Si hermana, preséntale a tu novio orejas de perro que vive en el Sengoku

Kagome: (molesta) O/O SOTA! (se ruboriza)

Shura: Ajá, con que tienes un novio, pues ahora mas que nunca tienes que llevarme contigo, lo quiero conocer

Kagome: (suspiro de resignación) Esta bien, entonces ayúdame a preparar mis cosas

Ambas chicas suben y mientras preparan todo, Kagome le cuenta a Shura como es que comenzó su aventura y que a través del pozo podía cruzar de una época a otra, como conoció a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, la anciana Kaede, la búsqueda de los fragmentos y sobre Naraku y sus extensiones y también sobre la zombi de barro _Yo: se nota que soy anti kikyo, verdad? XD_. Al terminar se dirigen al cobertizo en donde se encuentra el pozo.

Kagome: (se sienta a la orilla del pozo) Estás lista?

Shura: (junto a ella, con una mochila similar, pero negra) ... Sí

* * *

Ok, este es el primer capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen rewiews, no les cuesta nada... hasta prontito

**Aori Sama grandiosa creadora de fan fics (modestia aparte xD)**


	2. EL OLFATO DE INUYASHA

**CAPÍTULO 2. EL OLFATO DE INUYASHA NO SE EQUIVOCA: SOY MITAD BESTIA?**

Kagome se lanza dentro y Shura la sigue, pronto se ven rodeadas de luces de colores, avisándoles el cruce de las épocas; Shura empieza a sentirse diferente, toma a su amiga del brazo y se aferra a ella, hasta que finalmente tocan fondo.

Shura: (abre los ojos) ...Ya llegamos?

Kagome: (empieza a subir) Si, vamos

Sura: Esta bien, pero espérame (empieza a escalar) Es... difícil... subir por aquí...

Kagome: (ya fuera del pozo, le extiende la mano) Te ayudaré

Shura: (toma su mano) Gracias (sale)

Kagome: Qué te parece?

Shura: (mira a su alrededor maravillada por los hermosos árboles y la sencillez y hermosura del paisaje) ...Guau... es bellísimo

Kagome: Ven, vallamos a la aldea, te presentaré a mis amigos

En la aldea, los demás continúan esperando a Kagome, mientras comen un poco de sopa que hizo Sango.

Miroku: Mmmm... señorita Sango, esta sopa esta exquisita

Sango: (se ruboriza) -/- Gracias su excelencia

Miroku: - Nunca había comido algo tan delicioso (desliza su mano y empieza a tocar el trasero de la exterminadora)

Sango: O.O... MONJE LIBIDINOSO! (le propina un puñetazo en el rostro)

Shippo: (sigue comiendo) "Ese Miroku jamás aprende, nunca voy a entender a los adultos"

Inu: (aun en el árbol) Se lo merece... (de pronto el aroma de Kagome llega a su nariz) ... Kagome… (baja del árbol) Oigan, ya regresó Kagome

Shippo: (deja su plato a un lado) Sí que bueno!

Inu: (aun olfateando)... Pero no viene sola, alguien mas esta con ella

Sango: Alguien? Puedes saber quien?

Inu: No... es extraño, su olor es como el de un humano pero tiene algo diferente

Miroku: (reponiéndose) Lo mejor será ir y averiguarlo

Todos asienten y se dirigen hacia el pozo. Mientras, las dos chicas caminan hacia la aldea, y Kagome la hace de guía de turistas.

Kagome: ... Y hacia allá , lejos de la villa, se encuentra la cueva en donde nació Naraku

Shura: Vaya... me parece increíble todo lo que me cuentas, es increíble que tu seas una miko con grandes poderes y los uses para combatir a los monstruos, siempre pensé que solo eran mitología

Kagome: Pues si son reales, Inuyasha es un hombre mitad bestia y su hermano Sesshoumaru es un monstruo completo y es uno de los mas fuertes

Shura: (se emociona) - Ya quiero conocerlo

Kagome: ¬¬ Yo no te lo recomendaría, últimamente ya no ha sido tan malvado, pero no hay que confiarse

Shura: (se detiene) ... Alguien se acerca

Kagome: Eh? (voltea de un lado a otro) No veo a nadie, estás segura?

Shura: Si... por allá (señala hacia la derecha)

Kagome: (aguza lo mas que puede su vista) ...Pues yo no veo n... (de pronto puede ver a Shippo corriendo hacia ella)... es cierto, si venía alguien, pero como lo...

Shippo: (corre y salta a los brazos de ella) Kagome!

Kagome: (abrazándolo) Hola, como estás Shippo

Shippo: Te extrañé mucho

Kagome: Yo también pequeño...

Shura: (asombrada) ... E-es un niño... con cola? O.O

Kagome: (mirándola) Sí, él es Shippo, un zorrito, ya te había hablado de él

Shippo: (mira a la joven) Ah, Inuyasha tenía razón, tu olor es extraño

Shura: (confundida) Mi olor?

Kagome: De que hablas

En ese momento llegan Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Sango: (corre hacia ella, con una sonrisa) Kagome!

Miroku: (de igual modo) Señorita Kagome, que bueno verla de nuevo

Inu: (se detiene, observa a Shura) ... "Esa mujer... su olor es muy extraño, se ve como una simple humana, pero ay algo en ella que me pone en alerta" (nuevamente va con ellos hasta alcanzarlos)

Kagome: Amigos, les presento a mi amiga Shura, (mira a su amiga) ellos son los amigos de quienes te hable

Shura: (se inclina un poco) Mucho gusto (se levanta, para encontrarse frente a frente con el monje) O.O...

Miroku: (le toma ambas manos) Hermosa señorita Shura, dígame no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? (pone su carita angelical)

Shura: O.OU ...C-cómo dijo?

Sango: (con una vena en su frente, alza su boomerang) MONJE LIBIDINOSO! (lo golpea fuertemente, lanzándolo por los aires) . #

Kagome: -.- ... Ese monje nunca aprende

Shippo: ¬¬ Es cierto (mueve la cabeza desaprobatoriamente)

Shura: -U (risa nerviosa)

Inu: (a un lado de ella) Quien rayos eres tú?

Shura: (lo mira confundida) Eh? Pues si no lo escuchaste, me llamo Shura y Kagome y yo somos amigas...

Inu: (se molesta) No digas mentiras, confiesa quien rayos eres (sujeta la empuñadura de su espada)

Shura: (retrocede) Oye... no se de que me hablas (sus ojos azules momentáneamente se vuelven como los de un gato, es decir, su pupila adopta la forma de una ranura)

Kagome: (confundida por su comportamiento) Inuyasha, que estás haciendo (se coloca entre ambos)

Inu: (saca su espada) Esa mujer no es lo que aparenta, su olor lo indica, al principio no pude reconocerlo pero ahora lo veo claramente... es igual que yo

Sango: (sorprendida) Es mitad bestia?

Miroku: (con una enorme marca en su rostro) Pues no lo parece

Kagome: Basta, eso no es verdad, Shura no puede ser mitad bestia, no tiene colmillos ni garras como tú...

Shura: (se calma un poco, sus ojos vuelven a ser normales) "Pero que es esto... al momento que él tomo la espada, sentí una gran descarga de adrenalina por mi cuerpo... pero por que, que me está pasando..." Kagome... ese hombre es demasiado violento, me asustó mucho

Kagome: ¬¬ Ves lo que has hecho? Pídele perdón Inuyasha

Inu: (muy enojado) Qué! Por supuesto que no, mi nariz no se equivoca, la que debe reaccionar eres tú, eres una tonta al no darte cuenta del peligro en el que te metes

Kagome: (se acerca a él muy enfadada) Deja de decir tonterías, tú eres el que empezó a molestar a Shura, ella ni siquiera te había molestado y tu de inmediato la atacaste

Inu: (guarda su espada, le da la espalda) Ya cállate, si eres tan estúpida como para no darte cuenta del peligro en el que estás, entonces no vale la pena tratar de protegerte

Kagome: (se queda inmóvil) ... Como... como me llamaste?

Inu: (se da la vuelta, la mira fijamente) Acaso estás sorda? TE DIJE QUE ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA!

Todos: O.oU

Kagome: (con la cabeza baja, su flequillo tapa su rostro) ...Inuyasha... (el olor a sal se esparce, las lágrimas has brotado de los ojos de la chica)

Inu: (nota las lágrimas, siente remordimiento) Kagome... yo... (ontenta acercarse a la chica)

Kagome: (levanta la cabeza, su mirada denota amargura) ABAJO!

Inu: (cae estampado en el piso) x-x … Auch…

La chica corre hacia la aldea dejando a todos sin palabras, Sango y los demás corren detrás de ella, dejando a Shura e Inuyasha solos.

Inu: (levantándose adolorido) Rayos... siempre tiene que pronunciar esa maldita palabra...

Shura: (dándole la espalda) No te atrevas a insultarla, Kagome es una gran persona, aun no puedo creer que ella sienta algo por ti después de todo lo que le haces

Inu: (la mira sorprendido) Dijiste... que siente algo por mí?

Shura: (voltea a verlo con recelo) ... Si ella termina herida o le pasa algo... te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos... perro (sus ojos se transforman de nuevo)

Inu: (retrocede temeroso) "Pe-pero que... su olor ha cambiado... "

Shura: (le da la espalda) ... Ni se te ocurra aparecerte, entendiste? (camina hacia la aldea)

Inu: (agitado) "Maldición... eso fue escalofriante... pero tiene razón, nuevamente... metí la pata" (camina hacia el bosque)

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, cerca de un hermoso lago, tres viajeros acampaban en sus orillas para pasar la noche: Un hombre joven, de larga cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y marcas en su rostro y en su frente una media luna, una niña de unos seis años de cabellera castaña y ojos café, y un sapo monstruo, acompañados de una bestia de dos cabezas, la cual se encontraba recostada junto a un árbol cercano.

Lin: (entrando al lago) Señor Sesshoumaru, Lin tiene hambre, Lin puede pescar algo para comer?

Sess: (la mira, luego a su sirviente) Jaken, asegúrate de pescar lo suficiente

Jaken: Pero amo... por que no dejamos que Lin lo haga...

Sess: (lo mira fríamente) No vas a obedecer?

Jaken: (sudando frío) P-perdón... como usted diga amo bonito (salta al lago)

Lin: (sonriente) El señor Jaken pescará con Lin? Que bien!

Jaken: (empieza a tratar de atrapar peces) "No se por que tengo que ayudar a esta mocosa... pero si no lo hago, mi amito me matará... (empieza a llorar) Por que a mí..."

Lin: (sale corriendo con un gran pez en sus manos) Señor Sesshoumaru, Lin atrapó un pez muy grande

Sess: (la mira de reojo) ... Bien (de pronto algo capta su atención) Lin, quiero que te quedes aquí con Jaken, volveré después

Lin: Si, como usted diga señor Sesshoumaru


	3. DOS MITAD BESTIA

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Me emocioné demasiado y me comí un capítulo entero de la historia, les pido mil disculpas, este es el verdadero capítulo 3, sorry, no vuelvo a cometer este error --U Espero lo disfruten, tambien pondre nuevamente el capitulo 4 y el 5 como ofrenda de paz... y para que no me maten xD**

**Inuyasha y toda cosa relacionada NO me pertenece, es de rumiko Takahashi y con este fic NO gano ni un mísero centavo... T-T por que!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: DOS MITAD BESTIA Y UNA DISCULPA**

**En la cabaña de Kaede...**

Ya casi anochece, todos están dentro de la casa preparándose para cenar, excepto Inuyasha que no ha vuelto desde que peleó con Kagome; Sango y Kaede preparan la cena, mientras Miroku va por un poco de leña, Kagome y Shura caminan por la aldea con algunos víveres, acompañadas de Shippo y Kirara.

Shura: (coloca su mano sobre el hombro de ella) Kagome... por favor anímate, estoy segura de que no lo dijo a propósito, ambos estaban enojados y... pues dijeron las cosas sin pensar

Kagome: (cabizbaja) ... Tu crees? Se veía bastante molesto... pero esa no es razón para que te insultara y te amenazara

Shura: No pasó nada, me asuste, pero ten en cuenta que yo apenas llegué hace algunas horas y hasta entonces no creí ver a un hombre con orejas de perro (mira a Shippo y Kirara)... ni a un gato con dos colas y un niño con garras y colmillos... ¬¬U

Kagome: (esboza una sonrisa) ...Supongo que tienes razón... pero aun así...

Shippo: (se acerca con unas flores) Mira Kagome, te regalo esto para que ya no estés triste

Kirara: (frotándose en los pies de ella) miau...

Kagome: (las toma, le sonríe) Gracias pequeño, son muy bonitas

Shura: Lo ves? Anímate, ya verás que todo se arreglará

Kagome: Tienes razón, en cuanto regrese, hablaré con Inuyasha

Shura: Así se habla (sigue caminando pero de detiene de pronto) ...qué es eso...

Kagome: (confundida) Qué sucede, por que te detienes

Shura: (sus ojos nuevamente cambian) ... Ese sonido... (coloca su mano en su oído) .. son.. latidos... escucho latidos...

Shippo: (hace lo mismo) ... Yo no escucho nada

Kagome: Shura?

Shura: (sus ojos regresan a la normalidad) Yo... creo que lo imaginé, ya no escucho nada

Kagome: Y de donde provenía ese sonido?

Shura: (señala hacia el horizonte, al bosque) De allá... pero seguramente fue el viento por que se escuchaba muy lejos... ya olvídenlo, mejor regresemos a la casa

Kagome: (intrigada) "Qué extraño... acaso Inuyasha tenía razón y ella es... pero jamás había actuado así antes... lo mejor será ver que pasa" (camina con ella)

Todos regresan a la cabaña, sin percatarse que alguien los observaba detenidamente; finalmente anochece e Inuyasha no aparece, lo cual preocupa a Kagome, sin embargo todos se van a dormir ya que al día siguiente reanudarían su viaje, ya Inuyasha los alcanzaría, puesto que él era el primero que quería destruir a Naraku. La noche transcurre tranquila, sin embargo, uno de ellos no está dormido, se levanta y sale de la casa, mientras la luz de la luna la ilumina.

Shura: (caminando sigilosamente) "Kagome estaba muy preocupada... seguramente no volvió por lo que le dije... será mejor que lo busque"

Se adentra en el bosque, mientras busca entre los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles, teniendo a la luna como única fuente de luz; poco a poco se aleja de la villa, quedando en medio del bosque, sin tener éxito.

Shura: (suspira) No puede ser... creo que me alejé demasiado... (se deja caer de rodillas) Ya me cansé (un viento helado sopla, haciendo que ella se abrace y se frote para darse calor) Rayos, como si no fuera suficiente, ahora sopla un viento helado... (de pronto sus ojos vuelven a cambiar, mientras sus pupilas se dilatan al máximo, su piel se eriza) ... P-pero... que.. que es esta sensación... es como... como si algo me dijera que este lugar es muy peligroso... (respira agitada) ... puedo oler a muchas criaturas... maldición, que me está pasando... (se levanta y se marcha de ese lugar lo mas rápido que puede, hasta llegar a un árbol muy frondoso y grueso, se sube y se refugia en sus ramas)... Aquí estaré a salvo hasta que se vayan...

Inu: (detrás de ella, con voz grave) Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Shura: (se asusta, tambalea y cae de la rama) AAAAAAAHHHH! (logra asirse) Eres... tú… Inuyasha

Inu: (sentado, cruza los brazos) ¬¬ Feh, contesta, que haces aquí

Shura: (sube nuevamente, se sienta frente a él) Pues... vine a buscarte.. Kagome está preocupada por que no volviste a la casa...

Inu: (mira hacia otro lado) Feh…

Shura: -.- Yo... quiero pedirte una disculpa Inuyasha

Inu: (la mira confundido) Disculpa.. y eso por que?

Shura: Por lo que te dije en la mañana... (baja la cabeza) no se por que lo dije, de veras lo lamento...

Inu: (nuevamente, mira a otro lado) ... Déjalo... yo también tuve la culpa, no debí... (su mirada se pone triste) .. no debí insultarla de esa manera, ella siempre me apoya, siempre esta a mi lado... en verdad valoro su presencia...

Shura: (levanta la cabeza) Ella también... ocupas un lugar muy importante en su corazón, te lo puedo asegurar

Inu: (la mira, le sonríe) Sabes, no eres tan desagradable

Shura: Lo mismo digo (le sonríe) Que te parece si regresamos, me sentiré mas segura si me acompañas, últimamente me he sentido algo extraña y no sé por que…

Inu: (la mira fijamente) ... En serio no sabes quien eres?

Shura: ... Pues... en realidad no, mis padres adoptivos me dijeron que fuí encontrada vagando en un parque cuando era aun muy pequeña, nunca supieron quienes eran mis verdaderos padres… y yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado

Inu: Entonces no me equivoqué (la toma suavemente del rostro)… eres mitad bestia también, igual que yo

Shura: O.O Y como lo sabes? No me paresco a ti para nada

Inu: Te mostraré (la toma de la cintura y de un salto bajan al piso, la lleva a la orilla de un río cercano) Mira por ti misma, no notas algo diferente?

Shura: (va y se inca junto al río, mira su reflejo) Diferente, como que... (se mira y nota que sus ojos son diferentes) O.O P-pero.. que.. que es esto, que le pasó a mis ojos (se acerca mas al agua para verse bien)

Inu: (se inca junto a ella) Esta es tu verdadera apariencia, ves que tenía razón, eres mitad bestia, por eso no pude reconocer tu olor desde un principio

Shura: (mira fijamente su reflejo, desconcertada) ... Soy... mitad monstruo... por eso pude detectarlos a ti y a los demás cuando llegamos por el pozo... también pude escuchar ese extraño sonido ... (se endereza, lo mira) Pero por que no me había pasado antes cuando estaba en mi casa, por que hasta ahora?

Inu: (con su dedo en su mentón, pensativo) Tal ves... por que en el tiempo de Kagome ya no existen los monstruos ni es tan peligroso, pero cuando llegaste, tu instinto despertó debido a la presencia de estos seres... al menos eso es lo que creo

Shura: ...Suena bastante lógico (vuelve a mirar su reflejo) ... Pero entonces... como es que llegue hasta la época moderna... no lo entiendo

Inu: Eso lo averiguaremos después (se levanta), ahora regresemos

Shura: (se levanta) De acuerdo

Ambos caminan hacia la aldea, mientras la misteriosa figura los sigue observando, ocultando muy bien su presencia y su olor para que nadie se de cuenta, hasta que llegan a la cabaña y entran (para esto, los ojos de Shura ya se quedaron de gato).

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en la enorme mansión de Naraku, este observaba la escena a través del espejo de Kanna, una de sus extensiones, mientras en su mano sostenía la casi completa perla de Shikon que brillaba de un color rojo intenso.

Naraku: (sonriendo malignamente) Pero que interesante, tal ves pueda usar a esa joven para uno de mis perversos planes y esta ves acabar definitivamente con Inuyasha, pero antes necesito que todas sus habilidades despierten

Kanna: (con el inexpresivo rostro de siempre) Y como piensa despertar sus poderes señor Naraku?

Naraku: Muy fácil, solo tendré que obligarlos a despertar (sujeta la perla, la cual brilla intensamente) Kagura, ven aquí

Kagura: (aparece en la puerta, con el rostro cubierto con su abanico) Me llamaste Naraku?

Naraku: Tengo un trabajo para ti (nuevamente mira el espejo, en donde se ve la imagen de nuestros amigos durmiendo plácidamente, se ríe con maldad)

* * *

**Bien, aquí esta el VERDADERO capítulo 3, espero manden rewiews y lamento muchísimo las molestias, posteriormente agradeceré los comentarios que ya he recibido**

**Aori Sama**


	4. LA TRAMPA DE NARAKU

**Ahora sí, ya vamos como debe de ser, como prometí, nuevamente pongo el capítulo 4 que antes era 3 y tambien pondré el 5, en este colocaré los agradecimientos a los pocos que me han escrito, bueno basta de tanta palabrería, disfruten el fic**

INUYASHA no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que no recibo ni un centavo por esto... desgraciadamente T-T

* * *

**CAPITULO 4. UNA TRAMPA DE NARAKU: EL ÁRBOL QUE ROBA LA ENERGÍA VITAL**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Nuestros amigos reanudan su viaje; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Shura y Kirara se adelantan un poco, dejando solos a Kagome e Inuyasha para que puedan hablar y hacer las paces nuevamente.

Inu: (cabizbajo) ... Kagome... no quise.. decirte esas cosas... de verdad yo... lo lamento

Kagome: (lo mira sorprendida) "Inuyasha se disculpó... él nunca lo había hecho tan directamente..." (le sonríe) Yo también lo siento, tu nariz no se equivocó, perdóname por no confiar en ti (lo toma de la mano)

Inu: (se ruboriza, la mira fijamente) K-Kagome... (le corresponde sujetando su mano) Gracias por permanecer a mi lado, de verdad valoro mucho tu presencia... gracias

Kagome: (se ruboriza) ... Inuyasha..

Miroku: (intentando voltear) Me pregunto que estarán hablando...

Sango: (lo toma de la oreja impidiéndole voltear) ¬-¬ Su excelencia, eso no nos incumbe...

Shura: (sonriente) Él se esta disculpando con ella...

Miroku: (se le acerca) O.O Puedes escuchar lo que dicen?

Sango: No deberías, es una conversación privada

Shura: (apenada) No puedo evitarlo, mi oído es bastante agudo... aunque no quiera puedo escucharlos

Shippo: Es cierto, eres mitad bestia, por eso puedes escuchar sonidos que vienen de muy lejos... oye, pero por que yo no puedo escuchar nada (pone su mano en su oreja)

Miroku: (sujetando su mentón) Mmmm... probablemente el oído de Shura sea mas agudo que el tuyo Shippo, debe pertenecer a una clase de yokais con excelente sentido del oído

Shippo: (lo mira con ojos grandes) Guau Miroku, se ve que sabes mucho

Miroku: Claro pequeño (con aires de sabiondo)

Sango: ¬¬U

Kirara: O.o?

Shura: ¬-¬U (de pronto ella se detiene, comienza a erizarse) Algo se acerca

Sango: (coloca su mano en su boomerang) Algo? De que hablas?

Shura: (olfatea, sus pupilas se dilatan) ... N-no estoy segura... creo que son monstruos... miles, puedo oler a cientos de criaturas que nos rodean

Miroku: Cientos?

Inu: (dándoles alcance) Protéjanse, rápido

Kagome: (con ellos) Preparémonos para pelear (saca su arco y flechas)

Shura: (muy nerviosa) Son... son demasiados...

Kagome: Tranquilízate, te protegeremos, verdad Inuyasha?

Inu: (desenvainando su espada) Eso ya lo sabes

Shura: (un poco mas tranquila) ... Muchas gracias... amigos

En ese instante, cientos de monstruos empiezan a aparecer, rodeándolos completamente, impidiéndoles escapar , Sango se despoja de su kimono, dejando su traje de exterminadora y emplea su boomerang para deshacerse de ellos montada en Kirara, ahora de tamaño familiar, Kagome empieza a lanzarles flechas, haciéndolos desaparecer, Shippo usa sus trucos para derrotarlos, Inuyasha blande colmillo de acero y destruye a varios, mientras que Miroku usa su agujero negro para absorber otros tantos; Shura solo los observa, la manera en como peleaban y la protegían era admirable; de pronto logra escuchar otro sonido que se acerca.

Shura: (mirando hacia arriba) ... Muchachos... algo se acerca por arriba…

Kagome: (lanzando una flecha) Mas monstruos?

Shura: (aguza mas su oído) ...Parecen ser... insectos…

Inu: (voltea hacia el monje) Miroku, son los insectos de Naraku!

Miroku: (frunce el ceño) Maldición... (rápidamente cubre su agujero)

Shura: Que sucede? Estamos en problemas?

Kagome: Esos insectos son venenosos, si Miroku los absorbe estará en problemas

Inu: (blandiendo su espada) Ya me harte de ustedes.. VIENTO CORTANTE (choca la hoja contra el suelo, produciendo el viento cortante y elimina a casi todos los monstruos) Naraku, sal de una buena ves maldito desgraciado!

Voz: Pero que lenguaje Inuyasha...

Inu: (voltea) Kagura

Kagura: (con una sonrisa y mirada frías) Asi es, y les traigo un pequeño mensaje de Naraku, para que no se les olvide que pronto morirán

Inu: (se abalanza contra ella) La que morirá es otra!

Le asesta un golpe con la espada, pero ella lo esquiva, lanza su pluma y se eleva por los aires, voltea a verlos y chasquea los dedos, de inmediato miles de raíces salen del piso, los apresan y los levantan, mientras una gruesa corteza comienza a formarse sobre ellos; en vano intentan liberarse pero el agarre es demasiado fuerte; Shura forcejea tratando de liberarse, ella aun no ha empezado a ser cubierta por la corteza, se desespera, grita e inconscientemente de sus dedos salen unas garras muy filosas las cuales cortan sus ataduras, cayendo al piso; levanta la cabeza y mira a sus amigos que ya casi han sido cubiertos totalmente por la gruesa capa de corteza, es tanta la presión que Inuyasha suelta su espada, la cual regresa a la normalidad.

Shura: (se levanta) Amigos... no se preocupen, los liberaré (intenta acercarse)

Kagura: (desde su pluma) Ni siquiera lo pienses... DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS (agita su abanico liberando su técnica)

Shura: (retrocede y esquiva el ataque) Rayos... si no logro llegar a ellos, morirán asfixiados... maldición

Voz: Hay una manera de liberarlos

Shura: (sorprendida) Eh? ... quien dijo eso? (voltea de un lado a otro)

Mioga: (salta a la nariz de la chica) Fui yo, mi nombre es Mioga, debemos actuar pronto

Shura: (mas sorprendida) ...O.OU Una pulga... que habla?

Mioga: (carraspea, gota de sudor) ¬-¬U No hay tiempo que perder, pero antes apodérate de colmillo de acero, no podemos permitir que caiga en manos de ese ser malvado

Shura: Pero si ni siquiera me puedo acercar, como espera que tome la espada?

Mioga: (salta al hombro) Claro que puedes, parte de ti es un monstruo de la clase gato, eres muy sensible a las corrientes de aire, sin mencionar tu gran agilidad

Shura: o.o Soy un gato ágil? Bueno ya que me lo pinta tan bonito (su expresión se pone seria) ... entonces lo haré

Nuevamente corre hacia ellos y Kagura emplea su técnica nuevamente, pero esta vez Shura consigue esquivar todas las cuchillas y llegar hasta la espada; mientras la corteza ha cubierto por completo a Inuyasha y los demás, formando un inmenso y grueso tronco de árbol, pero este estaba marchito y seco.

Shura: (toma la espada) La tengo, ahora la usaré para quitarles esta cosa ( la blande, pero la espada no se transforma) ... rayos... estúpida espada, transfórmate...

Mioga: (escondido entre los cabellos de la chica) Colmillo de acero solo se transforma en las manos del amo Inuyasha

Shura:¬¬ ... entonces para que rayos nos sirve si no la podemos usar

Mioga: Ejem... luego hablamos, debemos apresurarnos para salvar al amo Inuyasha y a los demás, pero antes necesitamos ir por una herramienta esencial para hacerlo

Shura: (lo mira de reojo) Una herramienta?

Kagura: (irritada por que no la toman en cuenta) ... Miserables, lamentarán ignorarme ... DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS... (nuevamente miles de cuchillas hechas de viento caen como lluvia sobre ellos)

Mioga: Rápido, usa la espada como escudo

Shura: Esta bien (alza la espada y su campo de energía bloquea el ataque de Kagura) Vaya, esta cosa no es tan inútil después de todo

Mioga: Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder, si no los liberamos antes de la media noche de hoy, toda su energía vital será absorbida por ese árbol y morirán

Shura: (lo mira) Pero como es eso posible... (voltea a ver el árbol y nota que han empezado a salirle pequeños retoños de hojas verdes) ... Esta empezando a retoñar

Mioga: Oh no, ya comenzó, corre!

Shura: Está bien (sale corriendo velozmente, dejando atrás a sus amigos y a la malvada de Kagura)

Kagura: Jum, están locos si creen que voy a permitir que se escapen tan fácil (nuevamente chasquea los dedos y tras ella aparecen miles de monstruos) ... Síganlos y mátenlos, maten a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino (los monstruos obedecen y salen tras ellos para darles alcance) ... Ja, no llegarán lejos, esa mujer aun no sabe usar sus poderes, será solo cuestión de tiempo

Naraku: (saliendo detrás de ella con su piel de chango marango... XD) No la subestimes Kagura, esa mujer tiene un gran potencial incluso podría destruirte (sonrisa malévola)

Kagura: (mirándolo de reojo) "Que esa híbrida puede destruirme? Maldito Naraku, ya verás, si es cierto lo que dices entonces..." (nuevamente mira hacia donde se fueron) "... pronto podré ser libre" (sonríe con malicia) Entonces si es tan poderosa, por que me indicaste que mandara a todos esos monstruos a atacarla

Naraku: Se ve que no tienes imaginación Kagura, al mandar a esas criaturas, Shura se verá forzada a despertar rápidamente todos sus poderes, solo falta una pieza más y entonces (saca su mano, en la cual está un fragmento de la perla de color rojo)... podré utilizarla

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ, CAP 5**

**"No llores por mí, solamente me puse un par de alas y me fuí volando a las estrellas..."  
ATTE. Aori Sama**


	5. DOS ARMAS PODEROSAS

**KONICHIWA! Tal como lo prometí, aquí está el capítulo 5, espero lo disfruten y me dejen rewiews, por fas, aprovecho para agradecer a las tres personas que ya me dejaron comentario:**

My Soul Is Your Puppet: my friend, gracias, de da gusto que te gustara el capítulo, no se mucho ingles pero lo que sí se es esto, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Tere-chan: Hola, que gusto encontrarte aquí, gracias por tu comentario, dejame decirte que este fic es el primero que escribi de inuyasha, el que ahora estoy publicando en otra comunidad tiene los mismos personajes pero la historia es diferente, espero te guste, gracias.

**Umi Kou: AMIGA! que gusto leerte, gracias por el apoyo, tambien te dejaré rewiews en cuanto me ponga al corriente con tus historias... a proposito que pasó con tu fic ANGEL?**

**Bueno, sin mas por decir, vallamos a algunas aclaraciones:**

Como los corchetes no aparecen x> lo que esté dentro de estas flechitas serán notas mías, si no se ven, estarán tambien en negritas y de ladito o mejor dicho _en cursiva  
_"x" entre comillas, son pensamientos del personaje  
(x) entre paréntesis, acciones del personaje

**Inuyasha no es mío, de lo contrario Sexymaru estaría en mi casa POR SIEMPRE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ejem... --U comenzemos**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5. DOS ARMAS PODEROSAS, LOS COLMILLOS GEMELOS DE LADY ISOBE**

Ambos monstruos se quedan de pie junto al árbol, el cual sigue absorbiendo la vida de Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango Miroku, Shippo y Kirara poco a poco, mientras que gradualmente su follaje empieza a crecer y florecer, llenándose de vida. Ya muy adentro del bosque, Shura corría a toda velocidad, surcando ágilmente entre los árboles y la maleza, sorprendida por la tremenda agilidad que poseía, nunca se imagino que ella podría hacer cosas como esas y por increíble que parezca, se sentía feliz y a gusto con su cuerpo; sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la anciana pulga, el cual se sujetaba como podía de los negros cabellos de la joven.

Mioga: (aferrado con sus cuatro manos al cabello de Shura) Lady Shura... escuchaste... todo lo... que te... dije...?

Shura: (sin dejar de saltar y correr) ... Sí... debemos encontrar unas espadas muy poderosas o algo así... con las que podremos cortar el árbol... y liberar a los muchachos

Mioga: ... No son simples armas, están hechas... de los colmillos... de una de las... guerreras mas poderosas... de todos los tiempos... Lady Isobe...

Shura: ... Están hechas de colmillos? Vaya que usaban materiales extraños... y como es que sabe de su existencia anciano Mioga?

Mioga: Lady Isobe era una poderosa aliada del Lord de las tierras de Occidente, a quien yo servía, por eso conozco de su existencia

Shura: Sirvió a un lord? Entonces como llego a servir a Inuyasha, escuche claramente como le decía amo

Mioga: Mi amo, Lord Inutaisho era el padre de Inuyasha y le dejó la espada que llevas como un recuerdo y su legado

Shura: (ve de reojo la espada que está en su cintura) Ya veo... entonces ese señor también es el padre de ese otro sujeto hermano de Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru me parece que es su nombre

Mioga: ... Así es, pero él es despiadado y a tomado el título de su padre... pero eso lo puedes preguntar después, ahora... debemos ir por esas espadas, los colmillos gemelos...

Shura: Y cómo las vamos a conseguir? Dudo que Lady Isobe nos las preste por las buenas

Mioga: Eso no será problema, Lady Isobe murió hace mas de cien años

Shura: (lo mira confundida) Entonces, si esta muerta a dónde nos dirigimos

Mioga: Las espadas están incrustadas en su lápida, son tan poderosas que nadie mas pudo usarlas...

Shura: (se detiene de improviso, lanzando a la pulga por los aires) O.o MOMENTO, ACASO ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE VAMOS A SACARLAS DE SU TUMBA!

Mioga: (se estrella contra un árbol y cae al suelo) XoX

Shura: (va con él, lo toma y lo zangolotea) Oiga anciano, le estoy hablando, responda...

**Mientras tanto...**

Sesshoumaru y su grupo continúan su viaje muy cerca de donde se encuentran Shura y Mioga, siguiendo el rastro de los monstruos de Naraku; Lin monta a Ai-Uhn mientras que Jaken lleva el lazo del monstruo en la mano siguiendo a su amo, alerta también, Sesshoumaru sigue el olor de los monstruos hasta una parte del bosque en el que los árboles son muy altos, tanto que la luz del sol solo alcanza a atravesar las ramas en pequeños rayos de luz que llegan al piso; de pronto el olor desaparece, dejándolo sin rastro.

Jaken: (deteniéndose también) Que raro... el olor de todos esos monstruos ha desaparecido

Lin: (curiosa) Qué pasa señor Jaken?

Jaken: (la mira de reojo) Silencio Lin, distraes al amo Sesshoumaru

Lin: Ah... (mira a su amo, el cual sigue parado, tratando de encontrar el rastro nuevamente)

Sess: (voltea hacia la izquierda) Ese olor es... (camina hacia esa dirección)

Jaken: (confundido) Amo bonito? (alza su nariz **_ Yo: o lo que sea que use para oler... XD>_** tratando de averiguar que sigue su amo) ... este olor... se parece al que percibí antes pero ahora está mezclado con el de ese bobo de Inuyasha

Lin: (sonriendo, toma el lazo de la bestia) Ai-Uhn vamos, sigamos al señor Sesshoumaru (la bestia obedece y empieza a andar, dejando a Jaken solo)

Jaken: O.o ... Oigan espérenme, no me dejen solito! (corre tras ellos)

Shura trata de reanimar a la vieja pulga haciéndole aire con una pequeña hoja, pero sin resultado, el pobre quedó totalmente noqueado al golpearse tan fuerte contra el árbol, Shura empezaba a desesperarse.

Shura: (dándole aire con la hoja) Vamos anciano.. despierte... (mira hacia el cielo) ... ya es muy tarde y por lo que parece, esa tumba aún queda muy lejos de aquí ... (mira de nuevo al anciano en el piso) ... no debí detenerme tan de improviso... maldición este no es momento para sentirme culpable, debo encontrar una forma de despertarlo ya (mira a su alrededor y un destello llama su atención a lo lejos) Eh? que es eso... (se levanta y olfatea) Mmmm... es agua, perfecto

Toma a la pulga y corre hacia donde percibe el olor, encontrándose ante un hermoso lago en medio de los gigantescos árboles, el destello era por los tenues rayos del sol que chocaban contra las aguas tan cristalinas del manantial; la joven queda embobada ante tal escena.

Shura: ...Guau... **_ Yo: si es gato, debió decir miau en vez de guau, no creen? XD>_** ... esto es realmente hermoso...Ah es verdad, debo reanimar al anciano (se arrodilla a la orilla del lago, moja uno de sus dedos y lo coloca sobre Mioga, haciendo que la gota caiga sobre el) esto tiene que despertarlo...

Mioga: (al sentir el agua fresca, despierta) ...Uh? ...Dónde estoy?

Shura: Anciano, como se siente?

Mioga: (algo desorientado) ...Como... si me hubiera estrellado contra un árbol...

Shura: (gotita de sudor) O-OU Pero ya se siente mejor verdad?

Mioga: (recuerda lo que pasó) ¬¬ Un momento, tu tuviste la culpa, por que te detuviste tan repentinamente?

Shura: (tratando de excusarse) ¬¬ No es cierto, usted no se sujetó bien, además por quien me toma, no soy profanadora de tumbas (infla las mejillas y cruza los brazos)

Mioga: (con una venita en su cabeza) Este no es momento para eso, si no vamos por esas espadas, el amo Inuyasha y los demás morirán!

Shura: Esta bien anciano, solo por tratarse de algo tan serio... (guarda silencio, voltea a su espalda)o.oU anciano...

Mioga: (desconcertado) Que te pasa ahora? (salta a su hombro para ver que la puso así, se pone pálido) ...Oh no... no puede ser…

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CAPÍTULO 6**

**Por favor dejen rewiews, son tan lindos cuando lo hacen xD  
Hasta prontito!  
ATTE. Aori Sama "No llores por mí, unicamente me puse un par de alas y me fuí volando a las estrellas..."**


	6. SHURA vs SESSHOUMARU

**Hola gente bonita, nuevamente regreso con otro capítulo más de mi historia, por desgracia casi nadie me ha dejado rewiews, salvo mi amiga Umi, pero no me desanimaré, tarde o temprano ustedes apretarán el botoncito GO... aunque los tenga que amenazar ¬¬# jejejeje**

**UMI KOU: Amiga gracias por tu comentario, ya que tú llevas mas tiempo acá, no se si puedas hacerme el favor de correr la voz de mi fic para recibir rewiews, plis xD; sabes, espero que vuelvas a subir tu historia ANGEL ya que me gustó mucho y quiero terminar de leerla, mi amigo Koga09 me había comentado algo acerca de lo que ocurrió con tus historias, pero hechale ganas, eres buena escritora**

**Por cierto, aprovechando aclaro, _(x) _lo que esté en negritas y cursivas dentro del paréntesis, serán notas de la autora, ya que las dichosas flechitas tampoco aparecen, es un fastidio ¬¬**

**Bueno, ahora lo obligado: Inuyasha no es mío, es de Rumiko Takahashi, disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6. SHURA vs. SESSHOUMARU **

A sus espaldas, estaba ni mas ni menos que Sesshoumaru, mirándolos fijamente con esos ojos dorados tan fríos y bellos y sensuales que tiene...ejem... mientras Jaken y Lin llegaban detrás de él.

Sess: (con su rostro frío y serio **_(Yo: suspiro colectivo...XD) _**) Así me recibes anciano Mioga?

Shura: (retrocede) Ese individuo... es muy poderoso... quien es él?

Mioga: (ocultándose en el cabello) El es el hermano de Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru

Shura: E-el es... Sesshoumaru... "pero que guapo es... maldición no es momento de pensar esas cosas, el es cruel y despiadado y podría matarme..."

Jaken: (poniéndose en frente) ¬¬ Es medio hermano pulga anciana, ese híbrido no es igual al Señor Sesshoumaru, es inferior

Shura: (molesta) Oye tu rana asquerosa, deja de insultar a Inuyasha

Jaken: (se enfada) Como te atreves híbrida tonta ¬¬#

Lin: (empieza a reír) je, je, je... el señor Jaken es una rana... je, je, je... XD

Jaken: (voltea enfadado) Tú también mocosa! ¬¬#

Sess: (con una mirada fulminante) Jaken...

Jaken: (se pone blanco) ...P-perdón (baja la cabeza)

Sess: (mira a la joven) Entrégame a colmillo de acero si no quieres morir

Shura: Cómo dices... (mira de reojo la espada que cuelga de su cinturón)... quieres la espada?

Mioga: (escondido) No se la vayas a entregar, esa espada le pertenece al amo Inuyasha

Sess: Guarda silencio anciano cobarde... y bien, me la darás? (extiende la mano)

Shura: (sujeta la espada) Lo siento pero no puedo dártela, además tu ya tienes dos espadas para que quieres otra

Sess: (sonríe levemente) Bien, entonces ... (sujeta la empuñadura de su espada y la saca) ... te mataré para luego quitártela

Shura: (se eriza, su corazón late rápidamente) "Esa espada... algo me dice que debo cuidarme mas que con el ataque de esa otra mujer loca..." Pues intenta quitármela (da la vuelta y se lanza al lago)

Sess: Será como prefieras (corre tras ella rodeando el lago)

Jaken: Eso es amo Sesshoumaru, dele duro!

Lin: Lin quiere ver, Ai-Uhn vamos (la bestia vuela tras el lord)

Jaken: ... Oye Lin, espérame….

Shura nada velozmente hasta la otra orilla, sube y nuevamente empieza a correr velozmente, tratando de perder al Lord que la seguía de cerca _**(Yo: la típica persecución entre perros y gatos no? XD)**_ sin perderle el rastro, aunque batallaba un poco ya que el agua desaparecía por momentos el olor de la joven.

Shura: (corriendo entre los árboles) Anciano... está ahí...?

Mioga: (bien sujeto a su cabello) Si...

Shura: Dígame por dónde ir... espero perderlo antes... de llegar a la tumba... de prisa...

Mioga: ... Sigue de frente... yo te diré... cuando virar...

Shura: Bien (continúa corriendo, hasta que sorpresivamente un árbol cae a su paso, ella para) pero que ...

Sess: (aparece frente a ellos) No puedes escapar de mí (blande su espada y sale un rayo cortante)

Shura: Maldición (salta y lo esquiva, pero Sess aparece arriba y le propina una patada) KIAAAAAA! (cae estrepitosamente)

Sess: (cae junto a ella) Ahora dame la espada (le lanza un corte)

Shura: (no puede levantarse) "Rayos, me va a matar..."

Mioga: Rápido, usa a colmillo de acero como escudo

Shura: (toma la espada y la usa de escudo) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Las energías de ambas espadas chocan, repeliéndose una a la otra, separando a ambos.

Shura: (algo agitada) ...Pensé... que esta ya no la contaba

Mioga: Rápido, usa un ataque contra él

Shura: ¬¬ Oiga, por si no lo recuerda, soy nueva en esto de ser monstruo, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer eso

Mioga: Pues tendrás que aprender pronto ... POR QUE AHÍ VIENE!

Shura: Eh? (voltea y se encuentra frente al rostro de Sesshoumaru)

Sess: ... Muere (blande su espada y se dispone a cortarla en dos)

Shura: (sus ojos se dilatan al máximo, la adrenalina corre por su cuerpo, le salen colmillos, su sangre cambia nuevamente)... No... no me ganarás! (rápidamente levanta su mano derecha, saca sus garras las cuales se tornan de un color plateado brillante) GARRAS DE PLATA!

Sess: (se sorprende y se distraemomentáneamente) Pero que...

Shura: (ruge ferozmente, lanza un zarpazo que choca contra la espada, pero es tan poderoso que esta sale volando de la mano del Lord, con su mano izquierda lanza otro ataque, el cual destruye la armadura de Sesshoumaru) TOMA ESTO! (enseña sus colmillos)

Sess: (impresionado) ... Como es posible... me quitó la espada... (da un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de ella) ... "su sangre... cambio totalmente, ahora es... como la de un monstruo completo..."

Shura: (respira agitadamente) ... Nunca... te daré esta espada... NUNCA!

Mioga: (temeroso) o.oU "Esta jovencita... su poder es enorme... incluso su sangre ya no es la misma"

Sess: (nuevamente pone rostro serio) Entonces te la quitaré con mi propia mano (de sus garras empieza a salir veneno)

Shura: (se calma un poco) ... A-anciano Mioga... como rayos hice lo que hice...?

Mioga: No pienses en eso, concéntrate y libera tu poder, date prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo

Shura: Bien... oye Sesshoumaru, mejor déjanos pasar y nadie saldrá herido

Sess: Acaso tienes miedo? Ya te cansaste?

Shura: ¬¬ Cansada yo? Para nada

Sess: (se abalanza sobre ella) Entonces pelea (lanza un zarpazo, liberando veneno de sus garras)

Shura: (lo esquiva por escasos milímetros) Es mi turno (nuevamente saca sus garras _**(Yo: como saben, los gatos tienen garras retráctiles, es decir, que pueden ocultarlas y sacarlas cuando quieran, lo mismo pasa aquí...)**_ las cuales brillan de color plateado) AAAAAHHHHHH! (lanza un zarpazo el cual rompe la hombrera de la armadura de Sesshoumaru)

Sess: (se separa, observa los pedazos que quedan de su armadura) "...Impresionante.. " (la mira fijamente) Realmente eres muy fuerte, nadie había durado tanto sin recibir un daño considerable

Shura: (sin dejar de mirarlo) ... Hago lo que puedo

Sess: (esboza una pequeña sonrisa) Esta pelea no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo totalmente, realmente disfrutaré quitarte a colmillo de acero (junta sus dedos y sus garras brillan de color dorado, formando una especie de látigo)

Shura: O.O Y ahora que...

Mioga: (asomando la cabeza) O.o ... CORRE!

Sess: (salta y empieza a girar, haciendo que su látigo empiece a cortar todo a su paso)

Shura: O-OU Oh no (salta hacia atrás, esquivando por poco los cortes del látigo, sin embargo su blusa no queda intacta ) ... Maldición... (se aleja)

Sess: (se detiene) Ahora si me la darás, sería una pena tener que cortarte en mil pedazos, siendo tan buena guerrera...

Shura: (mirando su blusa casi destrozada) TÚ… (ahora lo mira, sus ojos denotan furia) COMO TE ATREVES A DESTROZAR MI BLUSA FAVORITA, NO TE PERDONARÉ! (comienzan a salir pequeñas descargas de su cuerpo, imperceptibles para los demás, excepto para la pulga)

Sess: (empieza a sentirse raro ante la mirada de la chica) "Que significa esto... por que siento esto al ver enfadada a esta mujer... será mejor acabar con ella de una buena vez" Ya fue suficiente, es hora de exterminarte (nuevamente lanza su látigo contra ella)

Shura: (alza su brazo poniéndolo como escudo) Eso lo veremos... (el látigo se enreda en su antebrazo)

Sess: Te cortaré el brazo! (jala, haciendo presión en el brazo de la chica)

Shura: (el látigo corta su piel, llenándose por un hilo de sangre, ella aprieta sus labios) "Miserable... pero ya verá..." (sus ojos se dilatan nuevamente)

Sess: (nuevamente se inquieta) ¬¬U "Otra ves... siento esa sensación de peligro... pero por qué..."

Shura: (grita de pronto) AAAAHHHHHH! (una gran descarga eléctrica sale de su cabello, corre por su brazo usando el látigo como conductor, llega hasta el lord)

Sess: (recibe el fuerte impacto, cierra los ojos y por primera vez grita al sentir dolor) AARRRGGGHHHHH! (el látigo desaparece y él cae de rodillas aturdido por el shock)

Shura: (cae de rodillas también) ... Lo logre... no se como... pero lo hice ... lo vio anciano Mioga? (no recibe respuesta) ... Anciano Mioga? (pasa su mano por su cabellera y lo saca, todo tostado y con los cabellos rizados) O.oU ... E-esta bien?

Mioga: (saca humo por la boca)¬¬ ... Si, estoy bien, considerando el hecho de que casi muero achicharrado

Shura: ¬¬U Lo siento... (lo coloca de nuevo sobre su hombro)

Mioga: (ya normal) Y que pasó con Sesshoumaru?

Shura: Esta ahí (lo señala, la pulga lo ve arrodillado sin moverse) creo que esta aturdido por la descarga, parece que se me paso la mano

Mioga: Aprovechemos el momento y vámonos de aquí

Shura: (no se mueve) ... Pero... y si le pasa algo, después de todo, yo lo dejé así

Mioga: O.o ... Pero que dices, no le pasará nada, además sus sirvientes no tardarán mucho en llegar

Shura: Aun así, quiero asegurarme que estará bien (camina hacia él)

Mioga: O-Ó TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!

Shura: ¬-¬ Puede alejarse si quiere, pero no me iré sin ver como está

Mioga: (puchero) Pues como quieras (salta y aterriza en una piedra cercana)

Shura: (suspira) "Pulga cobarde" (cada vez se acerca mas a Sesshoumaru)

* * *

**CONTINUA, CAPÍTULO 7**

**Bien, por si se preguntan como es que Shura sacó el shock eléctrico, les explicaré, todos aquellos que tengan gatos o hayan tenido, saben que su pelaje acumula bastante electricidad estática (los toques que me he dado T-T), en el caso de Shura ella pudo generar la electricidad en su cabello y usarla contra Sess, ok? bueno es una de mis ideas locas, espero me dejen rewiews, plis no sean malitos**

**Aori Sama... "No estoy loca... "**


	7. LA LÁGRIMA

**Hola, pues pongo de una ves este capítulo ya que está muy cortito, espero les agrade**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7. LA LÁGRIMA**

Sess: (de rodillas, cabizbajo) "Como... como es posible... nadie me había derrotado antes a excepción de mi padre... a mi el Lord de occidente... ni los mas poderosos monstruos de las tierras mas lejanas, ni los gatos leopardo... pero me venció... me venció... una mujer mitad bestia..." (se apoya en su único brazo, su mano tiene un corte profundo mientras que sus garras sangran)

Shura: (de pie, al lado del lord) Oye, estás bien

Sess: (levanta la vista, le lanza una mirada fulminante y le gruñe) GRRRR...

Shura: (se inca frente a él) Tranquilo, no te voy a atacar

Sess: (sus ojos se ponen rojos) GRRR... (le lanza un golpe, pero no tan fuerte ya que aún esta aturdido)

Shura: (detiene el ataque, sujetándolo de la muñeca) Tranquilízate... (escucha un goteo, mira la mano de él y se da cuenta de sus heridas) O.o ...por todos los cielos, tu mano está muy lastimada (la toma entre sus manos, sus ojos denotan tristeza)... lo lamento... no quería hacerte esto... (baja la cabeza, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con sus cabellos)

Sess: (se sorprende por la reacción de la chica, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad)... No es nada, esto no significa gran cosa para mí, sano muy rápido…

Shura: (aun sosteniendo la mano del lord)... Pero no por eso dejas de sentir dolor (una pequeña gota cae sobre la mano del lord) ... lo siento mucho...

Sess: (percibe un ligero olor a sal, se sorprende nuevamente) "...Esta llorando? Por qué?"

Shura: (levanta la cabeza, sus ojos están humedecidos)... Permíteme vendar tu mano, no quiero que te lastimes mas

Sess: (vuelve a su rostro normal, mira hacia otro lado, aparenta indiferencia)... Ya te dije que sano rápido, no necesito vendajes inútiles

Shura: (lo mira fijamente, preocupada)... Aun así, no garantiza que no se infecte (suelta momentáneamente la mano del lord poniéndola en el suelo) te vendaré de todas maneras

Sess: (voltea a verla, su rostro es frío) Ya te dije que no necesito... (no termina cuando ella rompe gran parte de su blusa, formando varias tiras de tela, se queda en silencio por unos segundos)... No dijiste que era tu prenda favorita?

Shura: (tomando los trozos de tela y empieza a vendar cuidadosamente la mano del lord) Sí, esta es mi blusa favorita, pero a falta de vendajes...

Sess: (la mira fijamente)... Cual es tu nombre?

Shura: (lo mira por un momento, le sonríe tiernamente) Me llamo Shura (nuevamente se concentra en su labor, la cual termina)... Ya quedó, ahora no se te infectará, cuando sanes puedes quitártelo

Sess: (mira su mano vendada, su corazón late rápido) "Que es esta sensación... como fue que permití esto..." (la mira, ella le sonríe, el se ruboriza levemente) "... Pero que tiene esta mujer, por que ya no siento deseos de matarla o de quitarle la espada..."

Shura: (se levanta) Bueno, creo que estarás bien, debo irme ya (voltea) Anciano Mioga, es hora de partir (la pulga esta en la roca, con un globito en la nariz, dormido) ¬-¬U Aparte de cobarde, perezoso...

Sess: (se levanta, pero tambalea ya que aun esta algo aturdido) "Maldición.. aun no puedo moverme normalmente..."

Shura: (va junto a la pulga) ANCIANO MIOGA, DESPIERTE!

Mioga: (se sobresalta) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! QUE RAYOS TE PASA, ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN INFARTO, SE MAS RESPETUOSA CONMIGO!

Shura: No es para tanto anciano, ahora dese prisa, hay que llegar a la tumba de Isobe de una ves antes de que sea tarde

Sess: (la mira) Van a la tumba de Lady Isobe?

Shura: Así es, el anciano dice que ahí hay unas espadas con las que podré liberar a mis amigos de la trampa que nos tendió esa extraña mujer con olor a araña

Sess: (su rostro vuelve a ser frío) Una mujer extraña... (camina hacia la joven) Cual era su nombre?

Shura: Mmmm... creo que Kagura...

Sess: (sus ojos se tornan mas fríos) Kagura... entonces Naraku está detrás de todo, como siempre

Shura: ... Naraku, ese sujeto es bastante popular entre todos, no hay persona a la que no le haya hecho algo

Mioga: (salta al hombro de ella) Basta ya, debemos irnos, ya pasan del medio día y aun falta bastante camino para recorrer (se esconde en los negros cabellos de ella)

Shura: De acuerdo, entonces ... (voltea hacia Sesshoumaru) cuídate mucho, de acuerdo

Sess: (la mira fijamente) ¬¬

Shura: Adiós (nuevamente empieza a correr a gran velocidad)

Sess: (la ve alejarse) Nos veremos... (esboza una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observa su mano vendada, de pronto escucha los gritos de Jaken y nuevamente pone su rostro serio)

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru!

Lin: (sobre la bestia) Señor Sesshoumaru, por fin lo alcanzamos...

Ambos corren hacia su señor, sin embargo, las hordas de monstruos que fueron enviados para atacar a la joven mitad bestia aparecen detrás de ellos, tomando a todos por sorpresa, ya que no pudieron percatarse de su olor; Sesshoumaru rápidamente recoge su espada y empieza la pelea, mientras Lin se refugia tras un árbol cercano; sin embargo son demasiados, tantos que no tienen mas remedio que retroceder.

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CAPÍTULO 8**

**Que tal, chiquito el capi verdad? tambien pondré el 8 por que esta igual de corto así que por favor REWIEWS!**

**Aori Sama... "No estoy Loca..."**


	8. LOS MONSTRUOS ATACAN DE NUEVO

**Promesas son promesas, capítulo 8, cortito tambien pero interesante xD**

**Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, no a mí desgraciadamente T-T**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8. LOS MONSTRUOS ATACAN DE NUEVO**

**Mas tarde, como a las 4 P.M. apróx...**

Shura continuaba corriendo sin perder velocidad, no faltaba mucho para que el sol se metiera y su tiempo cada vez era menor, en estos momentos el follaje del inmenso árbol se hacía cada vez mas abundante, mientras que los cuerpos de sus amigos se quedaban vacíos; la joven continúa corriendo hasta llegar a una cascada.

Shura: (se detiene) Anciano... ahora por dónde...

Mioga: Veamos, si mis cálculos son precisos, si subes a la cima de esas rocas podremos ver la tumba sin problemas

Shura: De acuerdo (intenta subir por las rocas pero esta tan resbaloso que no puede) ¬¬ Rayos, es imposible

Mioga: ¬¬ Jovencita, para que crees que son las garras que tienes en los dedos, para rascarte? Úsalas para subir!

Shura:¬¬ ... De acuerdo, pero ya cálmese (extiende su mano y saca sus garras y las encaja en las rocas, logrando subir fácilmente) Vaya, es muy fácil, de haber sabido que podía hacer esto, hubiera ganado el festival de deportes de la escuela... (llega hasta la cima, aguza la vista) Anciano, en dónde está, no veo nada

Mioga: (asoma la cabeza) A ver... es allá, en esa montaña, se encuentra en una cueva, la vez?

Shura: (voltea, logra ver una gran montaña y una especie de cueva en su base) ... Sí, la veo, y no está lejos, tardaré una hora mas en llegar

Mioga: Entonces date prisa, salta y empieza a correr

Shura: O.o ... Saltar, acaso se volvió loco? Estamos como a veinte metros del piso, si salto me volveré un puré mitad bestia

Mioga: (suspira) -.- Eres una cabeza dura, aun piensas como una simple humana

Shura: ¬¬ Óigame no le permito que...

De pronto siente que alguien la toma del brazo y se la lleva, tan rápido que no puede reaccionar, cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo no sucede nada, lentamente los abre y se da cuenta que quien la sujeta es...

Shura: (sorprendida) Sesshoumaru!

Sess: (la sujeta por la cintura) Debes prestar mas atención a tu alrededor

Shura: o.o Pero.. como es que tú... (es interrumpida por los gritos de Jaken)

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru, nos atacan con veneno!

Sess: (frunce el ceño) Maldito Naraku, Lin, prepárate

Lin: (sujetando las riendas, algo temerosa) Si señor Sesshoumaru

La joven no comprende lo que pasa, parpadea un poco y empieza a mirar a su alrededor, ella está en brazos de Sesshoumaru, sobre Ai-Uhn, volando sobre el bosque en dirección a la montaña, mira detrás de el lord, y observa a Jaken el cual lanza fuego sobre una multitud de monstruos que los vienen siguiendo, atacándolos sin piedad.

Shura: Esos monstruos... esa mujer debió enviarlos para buscarme ... lo siento, por mi esas criaturas están persiguiéndolos

Jaken: Es cierto, tu eres la culpable, amo deberíamos arrojársela para que se la coman..

Sess: (con voz tajante) Cállate Jaken

Jaken: P-pero... amo bonito...

Lin: (muy tensa) ... Lin tiene miedo...

Sess: (con voz mas suave) No temas Lin

Shura: "Vaya... se ve que esa niña significa mucho para él... creo que exageraron cuando me contaron acerca de su carácter..."

Ai-Uhn esquiva los ataques de los monstruos que los persiguen por tierra, sin embargo no se percatan que por aire también los siguen y los atacan sorpresivamente, provocando que la bestia bicéfala se zarandee bruscamente, ocasionando que la pequeña humana pierda el equilibrio y caiga al vacío, donde la esperan todos los monstruos para devorarla, ella solo puede gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de su señor.

Lin: (cayendo, horrorizada) SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU!

Sess: (voltea, frunce el ceño) ...Lin... LIN!

Shura: (se suelta del brazo del lord) Yo la traeré (se lanza tras ella)

Sess: (sujeta las riendas de Ai-Uhn) Vamos... (dirige a la bestia hacia ellas, pero los monstruos le impiden el paso, él se pone furioso) ... Maldito Naraku...

Shura: (cae en picada) Ya casi la tengo... (estira su brazo hasta tocar el pie de Lin)

Lin: (muy asustada, llorando a mares) KIAAAAAAAA!

Shura: (la alcanza, la rodea con sus brazos) Tranquila, ya te tengo

Lin: (se aferra a ella) Lin tiene miedo!

Shura: No temas, te protegeré (da unas vueltas y cae de pie en el suelo, sin ningún rasguño a pesar de la altura)

Mioga: (se asoma) Estás bien?

Shura: Si, no me pasó nada... usted tenía razón anciano

Mioga:¬¬ ... Te lo dije... pero hablamos después, ahora corre hasta la cueva, ahí estaremos a salvo

Lin: Pero y el señor Sesshoumaru?

Shura: (alza la vista y observa al Lord pelear, a pesar de su mano herida, los monstruos no logran dominarlo, sonríe) El estará bien, iremos por las espadas y le ayudaremos a destruir a todos estos monstruos (mira a la niña) ... ya verás que todo saldrá bien _**(Yo: típica frasecita de Yoh Asakura de Shaman King, no me demanden, mi inspiración anda algo agotada... XD)**_

Lin: (la mira fijamente, con sus ojos húmedos, le sonríe)... Sí... (la abraza con fuerza) Lin ya no tiene miedo, por que Lin ya tiene mamá que la cuida

Shura: O.oU ... M-Mamá..? (de pronto su instinto le advierte que los monstruos de tierra les han dado alcance) ... Ya están aquí, vámonos (comienza a correr hacia la cueva)

Sess: (peleando con su espada, observa a Shura) Así que irá a la cueva... ahí no correrán peligro... Jaken, sigue atacando

Jaken: Sí amo Sesshoumaru (les lanza fuego)

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CAPÍTULO 9**

**PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSS, DEJEN REWIEWS, NO ME DEJEN MORIR SOLITA... T-T**

**Aori Sama... "No estoy loca..."**


	9. LOS EXTRAÑOS LATIDOS

**KONICHIWA! Aquí de nuevo la gran Aori Sama, reportándose con otro capítulo mas de mi historia, aunque no he recibido los rewiews que hubiera deseado, continúo subiendo la historia, ya habilité la opción para que todos los que la lean, sean miembros de FF o no, puedan dejarme comentario... YA NO TIENEN EXCUSA NI PRETEXTO, ASÍ QUE A COMETAR, COMENTAR COMENTAR!**

**UMI KOU, amiga gracias por tu comentario, esperaré con ansias cuando republiques ese fic que tanto me gusta, hechale ganitas, aquí te apoya tu fan No. 1 xD**

**Inuyasha y cía., no me pertenecen, de lo contrario SERÍA UN CAOZ TOTAL! xD... pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi y no gano ni un triste centavo, esto lo hago solo por diversion.**

**Aclaraciones:  
"x" pensamientos de personajes  
(x) acciones de personajes  
_(x_) notas y aclaraciones de la autora... o sea yop xD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9. LOS EXTRAÑOS LATIDOS, LA TUMBA DE LADY ISOBE Y EL SUEÑO DE SHURA**

Shura: (corriendo, con Lin en brazos) Ya falta poco...

Mioga: (mirando hacia atrás) De prisa, nos alcanzan

Lin: (se aferra mas al cuello de la joven) Mamá!

Shura: (se detiene y gira) Miserables, les enseñaré a no molestar a dos chicas indefensas (saca sus garras) GARRAS DE PLATA! (da un zarpazo y de sus garras salen varias cuchillas, parecido a la técnica de Kagura, la cual elimina a los monstruos que la siguen)

Mioga: O.o ...

Lin: (sonriendo) Si, mi mamá es muy fuerte!

Shura: (se va de lado) ¬¬U etto… respecto a ese nombre…

Mioga: Basta de charla, aprovecha ahora, ya estamos muy cerca

Shura: Esta bien, sujétense los dos

La bella mujer reanuda su carrera, mientras que mas monstruos van tras ella , sin embargo no logran alcanzarla antes de que llegue a la montaña; se detiene un poco, la entrada a la cueva es bastante grande y su interior esta muy oscuro; de pronto Shura escucha nuevamente el sonido que escuchó el día anterior, mientras caminaba con Kagome, permanece de pie, inmóvil por unos segundos, mientas una sensación extraña recorre su cuerpo.

Mioga: (golpeteando la cabeza de ella) Jovencita, que estás esperando, hay que entrar

Shura: (parpadea, volviendo a la realidad) ... Sí, lo lamento (baja a la niña, le toma la mano) No te separes de mí

Lin: Si, como tú digas mamá

Shura: ¬¬U … (entran, pero los monstruos las atacan nuevamente, ella se da vuelta) "Oh no..." (sin embargo, al acercarse, chocan contra una pared que cubre la entrada, la cual no les permite entrar) o.o... pero... como...

Mioga: La cueva estaba protegida con un campo de protección.. menos mal

Shura: Un campo... "pero por que nosotros sí pudimos pasar..." (de pronto escucha el sonido nuevamente, mas fuerte que antes) ... otra vez... lo escucho...

Mioga: ... De que hablas?

Shura: Escucho latidos... ayer también los escuché, pero eran muy débiles... ahora que lo pienso, provenían de esta misma dirección...

Lin: (la mira curiosa) ... Lin no escucha nada

Mioga: Yo tampoco, de donde provienen

Shura: (señala hacia dentro) Provienen del interior de la cueva... es como si me llamaran...

Mioga: Mmmm... Vamos, de todas maneras debemos buscar las espadas

Shura: Bien (se dirigen adentro)

Mioga: "...Será posible que ella sea..."

Shura y Lin caminan hacia el interior de la gran cueva, mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellas, al grado de no ver mas allá de su nariz, la pequeña se aferra a la mano de Shura, temerosa por la densa oscuridad, mientras que la joven avanza pausadamente, dejándose guiar por el sonido, que cada vez es más fuerte; poco a poco, la oscuridad se va aclarando hasta ver un pequeño destello azul delante de ellos, proveniente de una enorme piedra en la cual pueden verse dos dagas incrustadas fuertemente.

Mioga: (se asoma) Hemos llegado, esa enorme piedra que vez es la lápida de Lady Isobe, y las espadas están incrustadas en la piedra, las vez?

Shura: Sí, puedo verlas... y justo de ellas provienen los latidos que escuché

Mioga: En serio? Pues sigo sin escuchar nada

Lin: (mira fijamente las espadas, puede ver que ambas están latiendo) ... Es verdad, Lin puede verlas **_(Yo: para ilustrarlo, las espadas laten igual que lo hacen colmillo de acero y colmillo sagrado ok?)_**

Mioga: (aguza la vista, sigue sin ver nada) POR QUE YO NO PUEDO VER NADA!

Shura: ¬.¬ Silencio, no tiene que gritar anciano

Mioga: -/- Lo siento

Lin: (mira maravillada) Que bonito se ve todo... a Lin le gusta mucho

Shura: Bien, iré por las espadas anciano, mientras quédese aquí con la niña por si hay alguna trampa

Mioga: Está bien... solo espero que puedas sacarlas (salta al hombro de la niña)

Shura: Bien (camina unos cuantos pasos, se detiene y voltea a ver a la pulga) Oiga, como que a ver si puedo sacarlas, que acaso hay algo que se le olvidó mencionar anciano! ¬¬

Mioga: No, para nada anda ve y sácalas que se hace tarde ...

Shura: (lo mira con desconfianza) ¬¬U "Anciano mentiroso, algo me dice que algo oculta, pero ya lo averiguaré después..."

Camina hasta la lápida, en la cual está labrado el símbolo de un felino y abajo están ambas espadas, de tamaño de una daga, con fundas color negro, envueltas en un pequeño fulgor azul que rodea toda la piedra; ella se acerca y los latidos de las espadas se intensifican, ella vacila un poco, todo esto era demasiado extraño para ella y se ponía peor a cada minuto, acerca sus manos para tomar las espadas, mientras los latidos cada vez son mas fuertes, hasta que toca las espadas, toda la cueva se ilumina con una luz cegadora que los envuelve; Shura cierra los ojos y poco a poco los abre al no sentir la luz tan brillante, sin embargo ya no está en la cueva, sino en otro lugar, un bosque, es primavera ya que está lleno de cerezos en flor, y la brisa cálida sopla entre las ramas, provocando una lluvia de flores; Shura mira a su alrededor tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido.

Shura: o.o En donde estoy?... Pero si hace un momento estaba en una cueva y tomé las espadas.. (alza sus manos y en cada mano tiene una espada) .. bueno al menos las conseguí, el anciano Mioga no me reprenderá... o no, el anciano y la niña, los había olvidado... (coloca las espadas en su cinturón, una de cada lado)

Comienza a llamarlos, una y otra vez, mientras recorre el lugar, mirando hacia todos lados, pero no consigue respuesta, ni siquiera hay rastros de su olor; la preocupación empieza a manifestarse en su rostro y en un intento mas de hallarlos, se sube a uno de los árboles, para ver si asi puede encontrarlos.

Shura: (sube a la cima del árbol) Maldición, donde se habrán metido... si Sesshoumaru se entera de que perdí a la niña, esta ves sí me matará, debo encontrarlos (comienza a buscar, sin embargo no los halla) ... Rayos, donde pudo haberse metido una niña de seis años y una pulga cobarde? (mira hacia el lago y observa una silueta de espaldas) Vaya, al menos hay alguien, le preguntaré si los ha visto

Salta y corre hacia el lago y mientras se acerca, puede escuchar una canción muy bella, sin embargo ella continúa corriendo hasta llegar a un hermoso lago, el cual brilla con hermosos destellos provocados por los rayos del sol; finalmente llega y logra ver claramente la silueta, es de una mujer con el cabello muy largo, vestida con un kimono azul marino, sujeto con un obi negro, que estaba hincada a la orilla del lago, cantando esa hermosa canción.

Shura: (caminando despacio) ... Disculpe...

Mujer: (interrumpe la canción, se queda de espaldas) ...

Shura: (se detiene)... Lamento interrumpirla.. pero necesito preguntarle algo

Mujer: (permanece de espaldas sin decir nada) ...

Shura: Ha visto a una niña pequeña, como de seis años, con una pulga? No los encuentro y pensé que tal vez usted los había visto...

Mujer: (se pone de pie y voltea, puede verse una marca como la de Kirara en su frente color negro, sus ojos son azules e iguales a los de shura)… Eres tú...

Shura: O.O Es una mujer monstruo... (da un paso hacia atrás)

Mujer: (sonriendo) Por fin, por fin has regresado... (va con ella y la abraza, cubriéndola con las amplias mangas de su traje)

Shura: (sorprendida y confundida) ... Oiga.. creo que me confunde...

Mujer: (con voz dulce) ... Eres tú... has regresado, creí que jamás volvería a verte... (se separa un poco) ... Bienvenida a tu mundo ... hija mía

Shura: (abre más los ojos) ... Cómo dijo..? (se siente extraña, empieza a sentir una tristeza inimaginable)

Mujer: No temas, ya verás que pronto recordarás... cuídate mucho cariño mío (la suelta y retrocede lentamente)

Shura: ... Espere... que quiso decir con eso, dígame... (la sigue, pero por mas que trata no consigue alcanzarla) ... Por favor... si sabe algo sobre mí dígamelo... DÍGAMELO!

La mujer desaparece, mientras un terremoto sacude el suelo bajo los pies de la chica, de pronto se abre y Shura cae sin remedio al oscuro abismo, mientras sus gritos son ahogados por el crujir de la roca que se cierne sobre ella...

Shura: (recostada, con voz ahogada) ... Noooo...nooo...

Lin: (a su lado, la mueve) Mamá... despierta

Mioga: (en el rostro de la chica) Al parecer está bien, pero la descarga que recibió al tocar las espadas hizo que se desmayara

Shura: (abre los ojos de golpe, se incorpora) No, espere... que... que pasó...

Mioga: No recuerdas, al tocar las espadas, caíste inconsciente

Lin: Lin se asustó mucho, Lin creyó que mama había muerto...

Shura: Ma... mamá... (baja la vista y puede ver ambas espadas en sus manos, empieza a sentir un gran vacío en su corazón, mientras que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas)... Que... es esto…

Mioga: Qué te pasa, te duele algo?

Lin: (se le acerca) Por que lloras?

Shura: (desconcertada) Yo... no lo sé... "por que... por que me siento tan triste... es como si me hubieran arrancado algo muy preciado... pero no se..." (se limpia las lágrimas)

Mioga: Debemos regresar, ya casi oscurece

Shura: (se levanta) Sí, es cierto (coloca las espadas en su cinturón, una a cada lado, junto a colmillo de acero) Andando

* * *

**CONTINUA, CAPÍTULO 10**

**Ahora si, no sean malitos, nada les cuesta apretar el botoncito  
que está aquí abajo... siiiiiiiiii? xD**

Aori Sama... "No estoy loca..."


	10. CONOCIENDO A UN LORD

**QUE HAY GENTE BONITA! Aquí de nuevo yo con otro capítulo mas de esta mi primera historia aquí, aun no he recibido mas rewiews pweo no me quejo, algún día llegarán, lo sé xD**

**UMI KOU, amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, estoy muy contenta de leerte nuevamente  
Koga09, BETO KUN, QUE BIEN QUE PUDISTE POSTEARME! Muchas gracias, esperaba tu comentario, espero que estos capítulos te traigan recuerdos lindos de cuando apenas los leíste por primera ves**

**Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado con la serie NO me pertenece, por eso toy en la bancarrota y lo peor... SIN SEXYMARU T-T pero pronto será mío, solo mío muajajajajajajajajajajaja... : p**

**Aclaraciones  
"x" pensamientos de personajes  
(x) acciones de personajes  
_(xx)_ notas de la autora, o sea yo mera xD

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10. CONOCIENDO A UN LORD, REGRESANDO A DONDE ESTA NARAKU**

Toma a la niña y la pulga y camina hacia la salida, alejándose poco a poco de la lápida; Shura aun estaba muy confundida, nunca había tenido una sensación así, era como si ella conociera a esa mujer de hace tiempo, pero no conseguía recordarlo... además como rayos podría conocerla, si esta era la primera vez que estaba en el Sengoku? Su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas sin sentido que la confundían demasiado, sin embargo este no era el momento de pensar en eso, ahora lo mas importante era salvar a sus amigos, los cuales podrían morir si no se apresuraba, sacude un poco la cabeza y se concentra en su misión. Finalmente llegan a la salida, quedándose de pie en la entrada, boquiabiertos: los cuerpos de los monstruos que los perseguían yacían por doquier sin vida. Salen cautelosamente.

Shura: (sujeta a Lin) O.o... Cielos...

Mioga: (se esconde en los cabellos de ella) ooU "Ay mamacita, a mi se me hace que fue Sesshoumaru, mejor me escondo"

Lin: (la abraza) Lin tiene miedo

Shura: Creo que se te paso la mano, no crees? (voltea a un lado, encontrándose con los ojos ámbar del Lord)

Sess: ¬¬ Los sirvientes de Naraku se merecen mucho mas que esto

Shura: (le sonríe) Supongo que tienes razón… (mira a la niña) Lin, no temas, es solo Sesshoumaru, ya todo está bien

Lin: (voltea, sonríe) Señor Sesshoumaru! (se suelta y corre hacia él) Lin quería ver al señor Sesshoumaru, Lin se alegra mucho que esté bien

Jaken: (sale de atrás de él) Por supuesto que está bien, esas criaturas no son nada para el amo Sesshoumaru

Lin: (se emociona) Señor Jaken esta bien, que bueno! (corre y lo abraza con fuerza)

Jaken: (con los ojos mas saltones que nunca) ...Lin...suéltame... me ahogo...

Shura: (los mira divertida) Je, je, je... (mira a Sess, pero su rostro no cambia) Ejem... muchas gracias

Sess: (la mira sorprendido) … Por que?

Shura: Por salvarme, si no me hubieras atrapado, seguramente ahora no estaría aquí, eran demasiados monstruos, aun soy nueva en esto de los poderes y eso... te lo agradezco mucho...

Sess: ¬¬ De nada... (mira su mano aun vendada)

Shura: Bien, debo irme o no llegaré (da la vuelta, pero siente que algo la detiene) Eh?

Sess. (sujetándola del brazo) Irás adonde está Kagura, cierto?

Shura: Pues probablemente siga ahí...

Sess: Entonces iré contigo, quiero sacarle a esa mujer en dónde se esconde ese cobarde

Shura: (lo mira) "Perfecto, si él viene conmigo, puede hacerse cargo de esa mujer loca, asi podré salvar a mis amigos sin problemas..." Está bien, como tu quieras, entonces partamos ya, casi anochece

Sess: (en tono frío, sin verlos) Jaken, vayan al lago y espérenme ahí hasta que regrese por ustedes

Jaken: ... Si amo bonito

Lin: (se acerca al lord) Cuídese mucho señor Sesshoumaru, Lin esperará su regreso

Sess: (la mira, aparentando frialdad, pero no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa) ...

Lin: (voltea y corre hacia la joven) A ti también te esperaré mamá! (se lanza sobre ella, colgándose de su cuello) Lin quiere jugar contigo mamá (ríe)

Sess: ¬¬ "Mamá?"

Shura: ¬.¬U ... Oye... con respecto a eso de la mamá... (la ve, Lin le sonríe con una inocencia tal, que Shura solo puede resignarse, suspira) -.-U Está bien Lin, te prometo que "mamá" vendrá a jugar después (la abraza)

Sess: (las mira) "...Esa mujer... se ha ganado el cariño de Lin... esto me hace sentir.. tranquilo… pero por que..." Es hora de irnos

Lin: Sí! (suelta a Shura y corre hasta la bestia bicéfala y se sube en ella) Cuídense mucho!

Jaken: (fastidiado) "Mocosa escandalosa" (toma las riendas del monstruo) Vámonos (se retiran)

Shura: (agitando la mano) Nos vemos... (de pronto, siente que la toman de la cintura) ... O.O! Oye, que haces

Sess: (mirando hacia el frente) Si vamos a tu paso no llegaremos, así que yo te llevaré (la alza un poco, despegando sus pies del suelo)

Shura: (lo mira sorprendida) ... Entonces me ayudarás a salvar a mis amigos?

Sess: (voltea y la mira fijamente, sin percatarse que la distancia entre sus rostros era mínima) No te confundas, a mi no me interesa lo que le pase al inútil de Inuyasha y a esos humanos, lo único que deseo es eliminar a Naraku y todo lo que tenga que ver con él, entendiste?

Shura: (se ruboriza, perdiéndose en esas joyas ámbar) ... Si... como digas...

Sess: (se da cuenta finalmente de que sus labios y los de ella están a milímetros de distancia, se ruboriza también)... Bien... (nuevamente mira al frente, aparentando indiferencia, pero el rubor no desaparece del rostro del Lord) ... Vámonos

Sesshoumaru empieza a correr, con una gran velocidad, Shura está impresionada, ella no había alcanzado esa rapidez, ni siquiera cuando los monstruos la perseguían, con sus brazos rodea el cuello de el Lord sujetándose para no caer, una esfera de luz los rodea mientras se elevan y su velocidad aumenta. Pronto, al anochecer finalmente llegan al lugar en donde se encuentra el árbol, el cual ha retoñado y recuperado su follaje casi por completo, haciendo que Shura se preocupe por la vida de sus amigos.

Shura: (angustiada) No... el árbol casi ha revivido por completo...

Sess: (la suelta, observa a su alrededor) ... Naraku estuvo aquí, su peste está esparcida por todo este lugar

Shura: ...Anciano Mioga...

Mioga: (sale de entre el cabello) Aun tenemos oportunidad, usa las espadas para cortar la corteza, de prisa

Shura: Bien (se acerca al árbol, saca ambas espadas, las cuales son tan pequeñas como una daga) ... Espero que funcionen (empieza a encajar las armas en el tronco del árbol, sin embargo ni siquiera puede penetrar su gruesa corteza) ... Maldición... anciano... esto no sirve...

Mioga: (anonadado) ... No puede ser... estaba seguro de que los colmillos gemelos podrían cortar este árbol...

Sess: (observa la escena) Así que esos humanos están dentro del árbol (camina hacia ellos) que patéticos son, tan débiles que no pueden escapar de algo tan simple como esto

Shura: (lo mira) ... Simple... SIMPLE? Esta cosa está succionando sus vidas, te parece poco eso? (guarda las espadas)

Sess: (la mira con frialdad) Eso solo confirma lo que he dicho siempre, los humanos son una basura

Shura: (enfadada) Cómo te atreves a insultar a los humanos, ellos tienen tanto derecho a vivir como los monstruos y toda criatura viviente en este mundo, además si odias tanto a la raza humana por que proteges a esa niña que viaja contigo

Sess: ¬¬ Eso es algo que no te importa, sin embargo si fuera híbrida ten por seguro que ya estaría muerta, esos seres son asquerosos

Shura: ¬¬ Como te atreves... cómo te atreves a insultarnos de esa manera, yo estoy orgullosa de ser quien soy, aunque hasta hace unas horas no lo sabía, me siento bastante bien, y no permitiré que un sujeto como tu hable de esa manera sobre mi o cualquier ser mestizo

Sess: Ja, no me hagas reír, tú e Inuyasha son una porquería, si no fueran tan débiles podrían...

Shura: (le propina una bofetada) ... Cállate, no te atrevas a insultar a Inuyasha, el arriesgó su propia vida para protegerme, no permitiré que lo insultes de esa manera!

Mioga: O.OU "...L-Lo a-abofeteó... estamos muertos" (se esconde mas entre el negro cabello de la joven)

Sess: (sorprendido) ... Tú... (pone su mano en su mejilla) ... te atreviste a abofetearme... maldita.. (sus ojos la miran fulminantes, frunce el ceño) ¬¬# Grrrr...

Shura: (sin inmutarse por la mirada del lord) Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo idiota (saca sus garras, mientras lo mira fijamente)

Naraku: (saliendo de entre los árboles) Qué bien, el espectáculo está por comenzar

Sess: (voltea, ahora su mirada la dirige hacia él) Naraku, hasta que apareces (toma su espada y la saca)

Shura: (igual) Oye tú, libera a mis amigos de inmediato

Naraku: (sonriendo fríamente) Libéralos tú misma... si puedes (alza la mano y puede verse la casi completa perla de Shikon, brillando, acto seguido el árbol también brilla y de su tronco empieza a salir algo)

Sess: ... Maldito Naraku, no te pases de listo conmigo (se abalanza contra él)

Shura: (permanece en donde está, se eriza) ... Esto no me agrada... no me agrada en lo absoluto...

Antes de que Sesshoumaru se acerque a Naraku, del suelo salen miles de raíces del árbol, las cuales sujetan al lord con fuerza, deteniéndolo, mientras que del tronco, la corteza sale y poco a poco va tomando la forma de...

Shura: (asombrada) ... Inuyasha...

Mioga: No te confíes, esa cosa no es el amo Inuyasha, es una parte de raíz y corteza del árbol, debes destruirla para poder liberar a los demás

Shura: ...Pero las espadas no sirvieron, como rayos voy a liberarlos

Mioga: Habrá que descubrirlo, vamos

Shura: ... Está bien, (avanza hacia el árbol) ... Ya verás, te voy a destruir!

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CAPÍTULO 11**

**Bueno, por favor dejen rewiews, yo se que varios leen la historia, no les cuesta nadita, por fa, porfa, si? ;)**

**Aori Sama... "No estoy loca"**


	11. PELEANDO ENTRE AMBOS

**Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo yo con el capítulo siguiente, espero les guste.**

**UMI KOU: Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y porras, espero que los que leen tus grandes historias me den una oportunidad a mí tambien  
KAT BASTE: KAWAII, gracias por tu comentario, espero que me postees mas a menudo y déjame decirte que tus suposiciones son mas que correctas xD**

**Inuyasha y cía., no son de mi propiedad, únicamente los tomo prestados para diversion de mis lectores y mía... ENJOY IT!**

**CAPITULO 11. PELEANDO ENTRE AMBOS**

La joven lanza zarpazos contra las raíces y logra cortarlas un poco, sin embargo se regeneran rápidamente y la atacan sin piedad, Shura apenas puede esquivar los golpes que le lanzan; mientras, Sesshoumaru usa su espada para cortar las raíces que lo ataban y nuevamente se dirige hacia Naraku, sin embargo, mas y mas figuras del Inuyasha gumi hechas de corteza y raíces emergen del suelo y del tronco del árbol, impidiéndole el paso, y pese a que no son rivales para él, lo aventajan en número y en que se regeneran en menos tiempo del que son destruidas; poco a poco, el lord comienza a exasperarse, ya que no conseguía acercarse a su objetivo por mas que tratara; mientras tanto, Shura consigue alejar un poco las raíces de ella usando de escudo a Colmillo de Acero, pero no podría resistir por mucho tiempo y este no dejaba de correr. Finalmente ambos quedaron uno a espalda del otro, mientras eran acorralados .

Shura: (desesperada)... Maldición... estas cosas son demasiadas, ya empiezan a dolerme las garras de tanto atacarlas...

Sess: (serio, con mirada helada y tajante) ... Eres muy débil e inútil, será mejor que te largues, solo me estorbas...

Shura: ¬¬ Ja, mira quien lo dice, el poderoso lord de Occidente, el cual no puede contra unas simples ramitas y raíces... mejor cierra la boca y pensemos en algún plan o ambos moriremos

Sess: (la mira de reojo) ¬¬ "Como se atreve a dirigirse de esa manera a mi persona...esa mujer es una impertinente..."

Shura: (sin dejar de examinar a los enemigos) "Veamos... nos atacan raíces y corteza... una planta... si tan solo pudiera encontrar algo con que hacer que se marchite.." (de pronto se le ocurre una idea) ... Ya sé... hay que cortar el árbol desde su raíz

Sess: (con cinismo) No me digas, que lista resultaste ser… apenas y les hacemos daño, como rayos lo vamos a destruir, eres una tonta ¬¬

Shura: ¬¬ ... Eres un sujeto demasiado cínico y pesimista, lo sabías

Sess: (se da la vuelta y la mira fijamente) Mujer fastidiosa, eres la mestiza mas insoportable que he visto, peor que Inuyasha, eres irritante y boca floja, no respetas el título que llevo, debería matarte de una buena vez

Shura: (también lo mira fijamente, enojada) Pues disculpe "su majestad", pero no pienso quedarme callada cuando un tipo con aires de superioridad, que se cree el dueño del mundo, me insulta a mi y a los demás, eres un presumido, egoísta y egocéntrico que solo piensa en sí mismo, no entiendo como es que tienes a alguien que te acompañe

Sess: ¬¬ Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo, ya estoy harto de escuchar tu horrible voz, voy a callarte para siempre (suelta su espada y de sus garras empieza a salir veneno)

Shura: (saca sus garras también) Inténtalo "fluffy"

Sess: ¬¬# Como me llamaste?

Shura: Acaso el poderoso lord esta sordo? Te llame fluffy, F-L-U-F-F-Y (empieza a imitarlo burlonamente, haciendo el ademán de traer su estola) ...

Sess: ¬¬# ... Maldita mujer, como te atreves a decirme así, cuando tu estás toda flaca y huesuda y sobretodo poco atractiva

Shura: O-O Cómo dices... (se detiene abruptamente)

Sess: (mirándola fríamente, sonriendo mordazmente) Así es, eres tan poco atractiva, que ningún monstruo o humano se fijaría en ti ni en un millón de años, incluso la mujer de mi estúpido medio hermano tiene mas atractivo que tú... cualquier humana es mejor que tu

Shura: (su mirada está perdida)... Yo... (recuerda justo cuando su ex novio Shinta la abandona por otra, mientras las palabras del lord resuenan en su cabeza, una lágrima corre por su mejilla)... no soy... atractiva... (de pronto una chispa de ira brilla en sus ojos azules, haciendo que su mirada se vea aterradora) ¬¬# como te atreves... monstruo de pacotilla... te enseñaré a respetarme (sus garras brillan de nuevo, se pone en posición)

Sess: (se percata de esa lágrima) "...Por que... por que me siento mal después de decirle eso... después de todo ella comenzó, pero... maldición, no permitiré que ella me intimide" Adelante, te estoy esperando mujer!

Naraku: (en un sillón muy cómodo, con palomitas y refresco) Que bien, la diversión ya va a comenzar y tengo el mejor lugar (toma de su refresco con un popote)

Kagura: (saliendo de las sombras) O.O Oye Naraku, que rayos es todo esto?

Naraku: (sin perder detalle de la pelea) Esto es un sillón, una bebida con gas y unos granos de maíz inflados, se usan cuando vas a ver un espectáculo divertido, lo vi en una revista que trajo esa humana Kagome (come palomitas)

Kagura: ¬¬U "Este sujeto es tan rarito como poderoso, menos mal que ahora está tranquilo, no como aquella vez en que se vistió de porrista para apoyar a Kageroumaru... se veía ridículo" (siente un escalofrío en su espalda) --U

Naraku: (mirando con maldad la escena) "Excelente, todo va perfecto, sin que lo sepa, Sesshoumaru me ayudará a que Shura despierte todos sus poderes y después de eso, me servirá para mis propósitos... ay que malo soy hasta yo me doy miedo" (empieza a reírse como loco, mientras Kagura se aleja poco a poco, con muchas gotitas de sudor)

Entretanto, Shura y Sesshoumaru libraban su batalla rodeados de las criaturas de corteza, sin prestarles la mas mínima atención, únicamente tenían la mente fija en pelear con el otro, de desquitarse por las palabras que decían; Shura lanzaba veloces zarpazos que lograban desgarrar poco a poco la armadura del lord, mientras él solo los esquivaba, esperando el momento adecuado para dar su golpe; Shura nuevamente se abalanza contra él, pero esta vez descuida su defensa, esto lo aprovecha Sesshoumaru y lanza su ataque, logrando hacerle una herida en su vientre.

Shura: (retrocede, se toca la herida, la cual sangra a borbotones) ... Maldición... oye como te atreves a lastimarme, que poco caballeroso eres

Sess: (sonriendo cínicamente) Pues tu tampoco eres una doncella, mira como me has dejado mi armadura, pero lo pagarás ya que el veneno de mis garras hará efecto muy pronto (alza su mano y de sus garras sale veneno entre las comisuras del vendaje)

Shura: O-O No puede ser... (la herida empieza a dolerle mas, de pronto se siente sin fuerzas) ...c-creo que... ya comenzó... (empieza a sudar, su vista se pone algo borrosa, mientras que su respiración se vuelve agitada) ... M-maldición... soy... una tonta... (cae de rodillas)

Sess: (se acerca a ella) "... Mi veneno ya hubiera matado a cualquier otra criatura, pero ella lo resiste... en verdad es bastante fuerte"

Mioga: (asomándose detrás del oído de la joven) No te des por vencida, una joven como tú puede asimilar el veneno

Shura: (cabizbaja) -.- No puede ser... soy... soy una tonta... (sus ojos se humedecen, las lágrimas brotan de sus celestes ojos) ... ahora... mis amigos morirán... todo por mi culpa...

Mioga: "... Ya veo, ella no piensa en lo que el veneno le hará, sino en que ya no podrá liberar al amo Inuyasha y sus amigos...ciertamente es igual a ella… pero acaso será..."

Sess: (la mira, siente algo extraño) "Esta llorando... yo la hice llorar... por que rayos me siento tan mal, ella es una mestiza, es inferior, desagradable... pero también es la primera con la que me he expresado tan abiertamente... maldición..." (se inca a su lado) Oye, no vas a morir, no te inyecté una dosis letal, deja de llorar

Shura: (levanta la cabeza, lo mira afligida) ...Lo que me pase... no importa... pero ahora... mis amigos ... morirán también... (las lágrimas siguen derramándose sobre sus mejillas)... los he defraudado...

Sess: (se enternece, también empieza a sentirse muy culpable) Deja de llorar… te ayudaré a salvarlos

Shura: (lo mira sorprendida) D-de verdad?... no estás engañándome?

Sess: (serio) Te doy mi palabra

Shura: (lo mira fijamente, sonríe aliviada)… Gracias Sesshoumaru...

Sess: (incrédulo por lo que acaba de hacer, está confundido) "...Acaso le acabo de dar mi palabra de que la ayudaría? Por que rayos hice eso, que me importa lo que le pase a ella o a los demás..."

Naraku: (enojado por que Kagura se terminó sus palomitas) A ver, ya me harté de tanta cursilería, terminaré de una buena vez con ustedes

Chasquea los dedos y debajo de los dos salen mas raíces y los envuelven rápidamente, aprisionándolos; Sesshoumaru intenta mover su brazo para sacar su espada, sin embargo sus ataduras lo aprietan tanto que no puede mover ni un músculo, sin embargo, la situación de Shura es mas grave, ya que el veneno la ha debilitado y el agarre de las raíces lastima su cuerpo mas gravemente, sofocándola poco a poco; intenta liberarse, pero con cada esfuerzo, sus ataduras la aprisionan mas y mas, haciéndola gritar de dolor...

**CONTINÚA, CAPÍTULO 12**

**DEJEN REWIEWS PORFAS, NADA LES CUESTA, SI? )**

**Aori Sama "No estoy loca..."**


	12. LA TRANSFORMACION FINAL

**KONICHIWA! Como están? Espero que bien, nuevamente aqui estoy con otro capítulo mas de la historia, gracias UMI KOU por darme siempre tu comentario, espero tener mas con em tiempo.**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi, disfrúten esta historia que solo es para diversión sin ningún fin de lucro**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 12. LA TRANSFORMACIÓN FINAL DE SHURA, EL PODER DE LOS COLMILLOS GEMELOS Y UN BESO INESPERADO**

Sess: (voltea y la ve) Shura... (nuevamente intenta liberarse)… Maldición... no puedo moverme...

Naraku: (con su refresco) Ku, ku, ku... que divertido

Kagura: ¬¬ "... Si no se libera, esa híbrida morirá... realmente no entiendo como es que Naraku planea despertar sus poderes si la mata... y tampoco me explico donde rayos consiguió ese refresco..." ¬¬U

Shura: AAAAGGGHHHH!... "N-no ... puedo respirar... maldición... amigos.. perdónenme..." (cierra los ojos y se resigna, sin embargo los colmillos gemelos vuelven a latir) ... "Eh?... las espadas están latiendo de nuevo... me siento llena de energía..." (rápidamente recupera sus fuerzas, mientras que todo su cuerpo también empieza a latir junto con las espadas, su sangre vuelve a cambiar y en su frente se dibuja una línea vertical de color negro igual a la de Kirara, y en sus brazos dos líneas en cada uno, como las que tiene Sesshoumaru en las manos, de color negro también)

Sess: (percibe el olor de la sangre de ella) Otra vez... su sangre a cambiado... ahora huele como la de un yokai puro… (se estremece un poco)

Shura: (levanta la mirada hacia Naraku, sus ojos emanan frialdad, si pudiera matar con ellos, el monstruo habría sido aniquilado ya) Naraku, libérame a mi y a mis amigos... si no quieres morir aquí mismo

Naraku: (sonriendo con ironía) Por supuesto que no, es injusto que le arrebate a mi árbol su comida... (toma su refresco)

Kagura: (la mira con recelo) Si quieres liberarlos, hazlo tu misma, híbrida asquerosa...

Shura: (sonríe mordazmente) Bien, pero se arrepentirán… ( aspira y sopla, de su boca sale un vapor color gris oscuro, el cual derrite las raíces y figuras, envuelve al árbol y comienza a marchitarlo)

Sess: (se libera de las ataduras marchitas) ... Eso es veneno… y muy poderoso (se cubre con su manga para no respirarlo)

Naraku: ¬¬ Kagura

Kagura: (toma su abanico y dispersa el veneno de Shura, evitando que los toque) Un brillante plan, pero yo puedo manipular el viento y puedo dispersar tu veneno, deberás pensar en otra cosa (se ríe mordazmente)

Shura: Con que el viento... (saca de su funda la espada derecha y la blande, la espada late y se transforma en una espada enorme, con un filo excepcional, y alrededor de este puede verse emanar el viento cortante de un color púrpura) entonces me encargaré de que recibas una lección con tus propias armas

Mioga: (se asoma de nuevo, sus ojos están desorbitados) No puede ser... una de las espadas a reaccionado... y también puede hacer el viento cortante como colmillo de acero...

Kagura: ¬¬ Impresionante, pero no lo suficiente, DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!

Shura: (se queda de pie, mientras la técnica de Kagura se acerca peligrosamente) Eso es todo?… Basura... (blande su espada y realiza un corte, sin necesidad de estrellarla contra el suelo, el viento cortante sale de la espada y como una enorme ola acaba con la danza de las cuchillas de Kagura, eliminando de paso las raíces y corteza del árbol)

Kagura: (deja de reír, está abrumada) ... Cómo es posible... no siquiera colmillo de acero es capaz de destruir mi técnica de esa forma...

Naraku: ¬¬ Lo ves, te dije que ella podría acabar contigo (toma su refresco)

Sess: (impresionado) Increíble... por lo que veo, esa espada es mucho mas poderosa que el propio colmillo de acero...

Shura: (camina hasta llegar al árbol, el cual se encuentra marchito por el veneno) Ahora liberaré a mis amigos… (toca con la punta de la espada el tronco, el viento cortante invade el árbol en un espiral púrpura, el cual rápidamente lo envuelve como un tornado, eliminando la planta hasta sus raíces, dejando los cuerpos inconscientes del Inuyasha gumi en el suelo, sin ningún daño)

Kagura: (retrocede) ... Ya los liberó y ahora qué

Naraku: Pues como ya me terminé mi bebida con gas, esto ya no será tan divertido (se levanta y mira a Shura) Será mejor que aprendas a usar tus poderes pronto, y cuando lo hagas entonces nos veremos de nuevo (levanta una nube de veneno y desaparece junto con Kagura)

Shura: ¬¬ Esperaré ese momento con ansias maldito... (voltea y ve a sus amigos, su expresión cambia, guarda su espada en su funda, y va hacia ellos) ... casi no siento su pulso... anciano Mioga, revise a los demás por favor

Mioga: (sale del cabello de ella) Está bien (va y revisa a Sango y los demás)

Shura: (preocupada) ... Espero que no sea tarde...

Sess: (se acerca a ella) ¬¬ Debo decir que me impresionaste, en que momento aprendiste a manejar esa espada así?

Shura: (lo mira)... No se... solo lo supe... es como si lo hubiera recordado después de mucho tiempo...

Sess: ¬¬ Eres una mujer muy rara

Shura: -.-U Oye, no digas eso...

Mioga: Lady Shura, el amo Inuyasha y los demás están graves, el árbol les arrancó casi toda su energía...

Shura: ... Entonces... eso significa que ellos van...

Sess: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Maldito Naraku, como se atreve a arrebatarme el placer de matar a Inuyasha

Shura: ... No... no lo permitiré, ellos arriesgaron sus vidas para salvarme... no permitiré que mueran (se acerca a sus amigos, saca la espada izquierda y la blande, esta se transforma en otra espada gigantesca, sin embargo esta es mucho mas ancha que la primera, late y un fulgor dorado la envuelve) ... los salvaré, usaré esta técnica especial... (la joven realiza un corte dorado, asombrando a la pulga y al lord, sin embargo no los corta, e inmediatamente todos comienzan a respirar con normalidad)

Mioga: O.O ... C-cómo hizo eso..?

Sess: (impresionado) "Increíble, usó un corte sanador… realmente será verdad que acaba de adquirir esas espadas?"

Shura: (la guarda) Estarán bien, ahora debemos llevarlos a la aldea para que descansen bien.. (toma del brazo a Kagome) Sesshoumaru, ayúdame con los demás por favor

Sess: ¬¬ Olvídalo, yo no ayudo a humanos ni híbridos

Shura: Me diste tu palabra... por favor, yo no puedo con todos, necesito a alguien fuerte para que me ayude.

Sess: ¬¬ "Es cierto... maldita lengua..." Esta bien (toma a Inuyasha y se lo hecha al hombro)

Shura: (lo observa) Solo tienes un brazo, no me había dado cuenta, así no podrás llevarte a Miroku también

Sess: ¬¬ Pues confórmate con que me lleve a uno

Shura: (coloca a sus amigas en el piso de nuevo) Ya sé, te regresaré tu brazo, así podrás llevártelos a ambos y será mas fácil

Sess: (sorprendido por esas palabras) Como dices? "Acaso esta mujer puede hacer ese tipo de técnicas?"

Shura: (nuevamente desenfunda su espada izquierda, coloca la punta en el hombro del lord) No te muevas, no te dolerá (la espada late y se torna en un color verde, una especie de espiral verde envuelve a Sesshoumaru haciendo que su cuerpo lata también)

Sess: (no se mueve, siente un hormigueo) No puede ser… (el espiral lo envuelve por completo y repentinamente se desvanece, empieza a sentir un homigueo mas fuerte en donde su brazo había sido sercenado) Será posible... (suelta a su hermano y se levanta la manga del kimono, justo para ver como su brazo le crecía nuevamente hasta quedar como antes)

Shura: (baja la espada, sonríe) Ahora sí, por favor llévate a Inuyasha y Miroku, yo llevaré a Kagome y Sango junto a Kirara y Shippo (guarda la espada en su funda)

Sess: (aún incrédulo al ver su brazo nuevamente, normal y funcionando) Por que hiciste esto, sabes que puedo matarte y quedarme con tus armas, ahora que he visto su poder? (la mira fijamente)

Shura: (lo mira, frunce el ceño) Lo hice por que eso deseé, no quiero nada a cambio ni me preocupa lo que intentes hacer, deja de ser tan desconfiado y ayúdame (carga a sus amigas y se va)

Sess: ¬¬ "Mujer impertinente, debería eliminarla… debería..." (esboza una casi imperceptible sonrisa y carga a los dos muchachos)

Ambos se dirigen hacia la aldea en silencio; poco después Kirara despierta y Shura le indica que lleve a las chicas a la aldea, la gata se transforma y obedece, sin embargo Sesshoumaru le dice que también se lleve a los demás, Shura le pregunta a la gata y esta accede, llevándoselos a todos; Shura y Sesshoumaru se quedan solos, siguiendo su camino hacia la aldea.

Sess: (observa su brazo regenerado, mueve los dedos, saca veneno) "Realmente tengo mi brazo nuevamente... aún no puedo creerlo..." (voltea y ve a la joven)

Shura: (voltea y lo mira) Qué pasa, no te gustó tener tu brazo de nuevo? O acaso no se regeneró bien, tiene algun defecto?

Sess: (evita mirarla, se ruboriza levemente) No es eso... llevaba bastante tiempo sin él… aún no lo asimilo

Shura: Ah ya veo... Oye, gracias otra vez por haberme ayudado, si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme y te ayudaré

Sess: (la mira fríamente) ¬¬ Yo nunca necesito nada, y menos de una mujer

Shura: Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo (le sonríe)

Sess: (nuevamente mira otro lado, ruborizado) ¬/¬

Shura: (ve al frente) Ya llegamos... creo... que es hora de despedirnos...

Sess: (se pone frente a ella, la mira fijamente) ¬¬ Debo decirte que eres la mujer mas fastidiosa, impertinente, habladora, flacucha, enojona y gritona que jamás había conocido...

Shura: (se enfada, se coloca frente a él, juntando su frente con la de él) ¬¬# Oye tú, que clase de despedida es esa, no permitiré que me insultes de esa forma, no es manera de hablarle a una chica linda como yo...

Sess: (la mira fijamente, le sonríe)... Sin embargo tampoco había conocido a una mujer capaz de enfrentarme de esta manera...

Shura: (su mirada cambia a una confusa) O.O Nani?

Sess: (rápidamente la toma del mentón) Mirándote bien, no eres tan flacucha como pensé... (acerca su rostro y la besa fugazmente cerca de la comisura de sus labios)

Shura: (se queda en shock) O/O ... (su corazón da un vuelco)

Sess: (se separa) Nos veremos después (da media vuelta y se va, desapareciendo entre los árboles)

Shura: (aun sin asimilar lo que pasó) O/O A-acaso... el me besó? (con su mano se toca donde el lord la besó, la sensación aún está latente) -/- Ay por todos los cielos... (cae de rodillas, al rojo vivo) "Como... como pasó esto... " (se toca el pecho, su corazón está por salírsele del pecho)

Kaede: (a su espalda) Ejem...

Shura: (salta, se eriza por completo del susto) AAAAHHHHH! Anciana, no me asuste de esa manera! Que estaba haciendo detrás de mi!

Kaede: (mirándola pícaramente) Mas bien que estabas haciendo tu?

Shura: (nuevamente se pone roja) O/o No me diga... que vió...

Mioga: (saltando a una roca) En vivo y a todo color

Shura: (saltandode nuevo) Usted también anciano Mioga! "no es posible..." -/-U

Kaede: (mirándola pícaramente) Solo queríamos decirte que los muchachos están bien, solo están dormidos

Mioga: La técnica que utilizaste funcionó

Shura: ¬¬U Qué bien me alegro, iré a verlos (se va corriendo) "Maldición, como fue que no los detecté... solo espero que no hagan un alboroto por esto"

Kaede: (pone rostro serio) Anciano Mioga, usted cree que esa muchacha sea la hija perdida de Lady Isobe?

Mioga: Por supuesto, ahora que la observo, el parecido físico en asombroso, además ella pudo usar las espadas sin problema, estoy seguro que ella es

Kaede: Entonces como fue que llegó a la época de Kagome, se supone que ella vino del futuro y la hija de Lady Isobe nació hace mas de cincuenta años

Mioga: Ese es un misterio que pienso resolver, mientras tanto será un buen refuerzo para los muchachos, les ayudará a encontrar mas fragmentos y como ya vimos, se encargará de Sesshoumaru

Kaede: Sí, tiene razón (regresa a la aldea junto con la pulga)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINÚA, CAPÍTULO 13  
ATTE. Aori Sama... "No estoy loca..." DEJEN REWIEWS!**


	13. LA CUEVA DE LAS MEMORIAS

**HELLO EVERIBODY! Aquí yo reportándome nuevamente con otro capítulo de mi historia xD... toy contenta por que recibí TRES rewiews nuevecitos de parte de PRYSS ASAGIRI, KIARAKAGOME y AI-YAKUMO, muchísimas gracias, esto me anima a seguir colocando esta historia aquí en FF, espero que me recomienden para tener mas y mas rewiews... n-nU sorry pero como nada mas me dejaban uno pues me ganó la emoción...**

**Bien, les comento que a partir de aquí se empezará a conocer un poco sobre el pasado de mi personaje, algo triste así que preparen sus pañuelos; TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y NO GANO NI UN CENTAVO CON ELLOS... por desgracia u.u**

**"x" pensamientos de los personajes  
(x) acciones de los personajes  
_(x) _en negritas, notas de la autora, o sea yop xD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 13. LA CUEVA DE LAS MEMORIAS**

**Al día siguiente...**

El grupo continúa su camino en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y de Naraku, después de su encuentro de ayer, Kagome y Shippo no paraban de mirar y preguntarle a Shura lo que había pasado y de su nueva apariencia, mientras el monje y la exterminadora escuchaban atentos e Inuyasha también, con su cara de fastidio de siempre.

Kagome: (mirándola de arriba a abajo) o.o Es increíble, entonces tú sola pudiste derrotar a Kagura, es impresionante...

Shura: (apenada) No es para tanto... solo hice lo que debía, no podía permitir que ustedes sufrieran daño

Miroku: Y se lo agradecemos sinceramente señorita Shura

Shippo: (saltando al hombro de la joven) Es verdad

Sango: Gracias también por salvar a Kirara

Shura: ... Me alegra haberlos ayudado amigos... (sonríe)

Inu: (mirándola fijamente) "Nuevamente se transformó... su sangre ya no huele igual y esas marcas en sus brazos y rostro... ahora es mas monstruo que humano... me pregunto que tan fuerte será..."

Kagome: (se acerca a él) Inuyasha, por que no le has dado las gracias a Shura, no seas maleducado

Inu: ¬¬ Qué! A mi no se me da eso de agradecer a nadie y lo sabes bien

Kagome: ¬¬ A sí? Entonces tendré que darte una lección..

Inu: (suda frío, traga saliva) O.oU ...K-Kagome... no te atrevas...

Kagome: Mírame... (toma aire para pronunciar la palabra que ya conocen)

Shura: (va con ellos) Espera, no es necesario, además debemos recuperar el tiempo que perdimos ayer (toma a la chica del brazo y la hala) Vamos

Kagome: ...Pero... esta bien, por esta ves te salvaste pero para la próxima... (mueve la mano amenazante, da vuelta y se va)

Inu: (suspira aliviado) "Me salvé... Gracias Shura..."

Reanudan su camino, hasta llegar a una aldea, deteniéndose para descansar y comer algo; los habitantes no paran de murmurar al ver las orejas de Inuyasha y las marcas en los brazos y frente de Shura, y poco a poco van reuniéndose hasta formar una multitud, la cual con herramientas para labrar la tierra como armas, se dirigen hacia ellos. El Inu gumi solo los observa sin prestarles importancia, mientras consumen sus alimentos.

Inu: (comiendo su ramen) Esas personas... van a causar... alboroto...

Kagome: (comiendo su almuerzo) No les prestes... atención...

Shura: (cortando un pescado con sus garras) Mmmm... nunca me había sabido tan bien un pescado (come un trozo)

Shippo: Es que antes no sabías que eras un gato (empieza a reír)

Shura: (ríe con el) ..Tienes razón...

Miroku: Está delicioso, no lo crees Sango?

Sango: Sí su excelencia (le da un poco a Kirara)

Poco a poco la muchedumbre se acerca hacia ellos, haciendo que se preparen para la pelea, sin embargo la multitud se detiene y voltean a su espalda y después se dispersan, dejando a nuestros amigos muy confundidos.

Inu: ... No lo entiendo, por que se fueron, parecían muy decididos a echarnos del pueblo

Kagome: .. Es verdad..

Shura: (mirando el lugar fijamente) ... Se fueron por que ella se los dijo

Inu: Eh? De quien estás hablando?

Shura: (da un salto y cae sobre el lugar en donde estaban las personas) ... Te tengo (voltea) Aquí está muchachos! (todos se le acercan)

Kagome: Qué es? (abre las manos de ella y pueden ver a una pequeña musaraña de color café claro, ya entrada en edad, algo aturdida) Es... un ratón!

Sango: Un ratón!

Inu: ¬¬ Ya cállense escandalosas

Musaraña: ¬¬# Momento, yo no soy ningún ratón, soy una musaraña y mi nombre es Toka

Shura: Anciana, por que disperso a esa multitud

Toka: (la mira fijamente) ... Realmente eres tú... pensé que nunca te volvería a ver... eres igual a ella...

Shura: ... Cómo... acaso usted me conoce?

Toka: (cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza) ... Veo tristemente que has olvidado todo... tal ves fue mejor así..

Kagome: Disculpe, podría decirnos de que habla?

Toka: (levanta la cabeza y mira fijamente a Shura) ... Tu jovencita, eres la única hija de la que una vez fue la guerrera mas poderosa de la región del sur, me refiero a Lady Isobe

Todos: O.O!

Toka: El parecido físico que tienen es impresionante, además puedo confirmarlo por que traes contigo sus espadas, herencia que te dejó si alguna vez regresabas...

Shura: ... E-es decir... que mi madre... mi madre era Lady Isobe... (empieza a recordar el sueño que tuvo en la cueva, con esa extraña mujer, nuevamente siente un gran vacío en su corazón) ... pero como es que usted...

Toka: Yo fui su fiel sirviente, estuve con ella hasta el último minuto de su vida

Kagome: ... No te alegra saber esto Shura?

Shura: ... No lo se... todo es muy confuso...

Toka: Es normal que no me creas, sin embargo te llevaré a un lugar en donde podrás ver tú misma la historia y verás que te digo la verdad

Inu: Feh... todo esto es muy extraño, cómo supo esa anciana quien eras, supuestamente nadie te conocía

Miroku: Es verdad, que tal si es una trampa

Toka: Pueden venir todos conmigo si asi lo desean, verán que no digo mentiras... que me dices, no deseas saber tu pasado? (mira a la chica)

Shura:... Diga por donde anciana (la deposita en el piso)

Toka: (da vuelta y empieza a caminar) Por aquí

Shura: (la sigue) Bien

Sango: ... Qué hacemos?

Kagome: Vayamos con ella, hay que apoyarla

Miroku: Cierto

Inu: Oigan, no podemos hacer eso, debemos encontrar los fragmentos de la perla...

Kagome: Inuyasha... esto es mas importante, no seas insensible, anda (se va)

Inu: Feh... espérenme (va con ellos)

El grupo sigue a la anciana por el bosque por varias horas, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, rodeado por un pequeño riachuelo, delante de ellos puede apreciarse la entrada a una cueva, con un marco labrado en la misma piedra; Shura se detiene, el olor que se desprende de esa cueva emana tristeza y dolor.

Toka: (se detiene) Hemos llegado

Kagome: (algo temerosa) Qué es este lugar?

Inu: (alza la mirada)... Es la Cueva de las Memorias

Kagome: (lo mira intrigada) La cueva de las memorias?

Toka: Así es, en esta cueva vienen monstruos de toda clase y depositan algo de ellos aquí, algo de su esencia y queda preservado su recuerdo para siempre para sus seres queridos... (mira a Shura) antes de morir, Lady Isobe dejó su medallón aquí, si deseas verlo, entra a buscarlo y sabrás toda la verdad

Shura: ... Y como sabré cual es...

Toka: (le sonríe) ... Tu instinto te lo dirá... ahora debes entrar sola, te esperaremos aquí

Kagome: Estás segura?

Shippo: Yo puedo ir y cuidarte

Shura: ... Gracias, pero debo hacerlo sola... volveré pronto

Inu: ... Cuídate

Ella le sonríe y entra decididamente a la cueva: un resplandor verde ilumina el interior, mientras que innumerables objetos, entre espadas, libros y otros objetos personales adornan las paredes del pasillo, mira fijamente todos los objetos, pero no puede encontrar el medallón, se detiene y se queda de pie.

Shura: ... Maldición... como rayos me metí en esto... y ese collar que no aparece... creo que jamás podré encontrarlo en este lugar.. (da un paso y las espadas empiezan a latir) ..Eh? las espadas... (entre latidos, ella se asombra, ya que puede comprender lo que significan) ... Ya... ya casi llego...

Comienza a caminar y entre mas fuerte laten las espadas, Shura está cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo, de pronto las espadas se detienen y ella también: está frente a una pequeña caverna y frente a ella puede verse un hermoso collar con cadena de plata y una gema en forma de gota de agua en color azul, que brilla intensamente, iluminando el lugar. La chica se acerca hasta la joya y la toma con delicadeza.

Shura: ... Es muy bella... (se la coloca en el cuello y repentinamente el piso de la cueva empieza a partirse y se abre un enorme agujero, ella trata de sujetarse pero es inútil y cae) KIAAAAAA!

Inu: (escucha el grito) Shura, hay que ayudarla..

Toka: No, ya encontró el medallón, ahora es cuando debe descubrir la verdad

Inu: Grrrr...

Kagome: Cálmate Inuyasha... (mira hacia la cueva) "Shura..."

Shura: (lentamente abre los ojos y se encuentra en otro lugar, la sala de un palacio, con una terraza bastante amplia) ... Dónde.. estoy...

Sirviente: (entra al salón) Lady Isobe!

Shura: (voltea) Disculpa pero yo no...

Isobe: (entrando de la terraza) Qué sucede?

Shura: (voltea y la mira, es la misma mujer que vio cuando fue con las espadas) O.O... Esa mujer...ella es...

Sirviente: Mi Lady, Lord Inutaisho, de las tierras de Occidente está aquí

Isobe: Que pase, lo estaba esperando

Shura: ... "parece ser que esto solo es un recuerdo... por eso es como si yo no existiera..."

Inutaisho: (entrando) Isobe, que gusto verte, estás mas bella que antes

Isobe: Gracias amigo mío, pero ven a la terraza, supongo que estás sediento después de tu viaje

Shura: "...Lord Inutaisho... recuerdo que el anciano Mioga me dijo que trabajó para él… entonces el es el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru…." (los sigue hasta una mesa que está en la terraza)

Isobe: (sirviéndole una bebida) Y bien, que te trae por aquí?

Inutaisho: Estoy de viaje, buscando una hierba especial para mi esposa

Isobe: ...Es verdad que te casaste con una hembra humana? (le da el vaso)

Inutaisho: ... Sí, estoy muy enamorado de ella... aunque me entristece que mi hijo Sesshoumaru no la acepte solo por que no es como nosotros

Isobe: Pues, si tu la consideraste digna de ser tu esposa, yo no tengo problemas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte, después de todo nuestros clanes han sido aliados desde hace muchos años

Inutaisho: (terminando de beber)... Gracias... oye y tu aun no tienes pareja? Recuerda que me prometiste darme una de tus hijas como esposa para mi hijo

Isobe: (sonríe) No lo he olvidado... es mas, cuando encuentre a alguien, te prometo que mi primer hija será la esposa de Sesshoumaru, estás de acuerdo? (le extiende la mano)

Inutaisho: Me parece bien (estrechan las manos) Te parece si lo hacemos por escrito?

Isobe: De acuerdo, traeré papel y tinta para escribir el acuerdo

Shura: O/O ... "Me pregunto si Sesshoumaru sabrá de esto..." (el escenario cambia y esta ves se encuentran en el bosque, la emperatriz tiene un tobillo herido y se mueve con dificultad) ... Madre...

Isobe: ... Maldición... esas ratas me las pagarán... (de pronto escucha una rama crujir, saca sus garras) Quien anda ahí... salga o lo mataré..

Hombre: (humildemente vestido, cabello negro largo en una cola de caballo, ojos café oscuro, tez morena) ... Solo soy un humilde campesino... le pido perdón hermosa dama..

Isobe: (lo mira fijamente) ... Que deseas

Hombre: Solo deseo ayudarla (se acerca un poco mas) ... veo que está herida

Shura: "ese hombre... acaso será mi padre?..."

Isobe: ... Esta bien... te lo agradezco

Hombre: (se inca junto a ella) Es un placer para mi ayudarla...

Isobe: (se ruboriza) ... Y cual es su nombre

Hombre: (se rasga su camisa y venda el tobillo de ella) Mi nombre es Tare mi Lady

Isobe: ... Muchas gracias por tu ayuda

Tare: Es un placer (termina de vendar el tobillo) Ya está, ahora intente levantarse

Isobe: Bien (se levanta y se apoya en su pie, pero un agudo dolor la invade y tambalea) ... No puedo...

Tare: (rápidamente la toma de la cintura) La tengo... esta bien mi Lady?

Isobe: (con su rostro muy cerca de el de él) Sí... gracias... (se ruboriza)

Tare: (también se ruboriza) ... Permítame llevarla a su hogar... no deseo que vaya a lastimarse mas.. (la toma de las piernas y la levanta)

Isobe: ... Muchas gracias... Tare

Shura: (observa la escena, suspira) "... Que romántico... creo que ese hombre era mi padre... eso espero era un hombre muy guapo..." (nuevamente la escena cambia, es de noche y esta en una habitación muy grande, la emperatriz se encuentra mirando las estrellas por la ventana)... "su mirada... es melancólica..." (de pronto la puerta se abre, Shura voltea)

Isobe: (volteando) ... Qué deseas Yayoi?

Yayoi: (una mujer parecida a Isobe, pero sus ojos son rojos y tiene dos marcas en su frente) Quiero hablar contigo hermana, acerca de los rumores que corren por todo el palacio

Isobe: (vuelve a mirar afuera) ... Que rumores

Yayoi: (frunce el ceño) ... Tu sabes de que hablo, es sobre ese humano al que frecuentas, sabes muy bien que está prohibido que nosotros, el clan de los gatos pantera, nos mezclemos con seres inferiores como ellos...

Isobe: ... Los humanos no son inferiores, son seres vivos como nosotros, tienen derecho a vivir...

Yayoi: ... No puedo creerlo... esas ideas tan retorcidas te las ha metido en la cabeza ese perro asqueroso... solo te harán débil y así no podrás seguir siendo la gobernante de nuestro clan...

Isobe: ... Eso lo dices por que siempre has codiciado mi trono, no es así Yayoi? (la mira fríamente)

Yayoi: ...Grrrr... Será mejor que te cuides, puedes caerte hermana... (da vuelta y sale del cuarto)

Shura: .. "Esa mujer.. " (nuevamente escucha un ruido y voltea, puede apreciarse a Tare subiendo por la ventana mientras Isobe lo ayuda, una vez dentro ambos se besan y se abrazan mientras la luz de la luna los baña) .."O.O ... creo que mejor salgo de aquí, puede ponerse algo... meloso" (sale de la habitación) "Bueno, acabo de comprobar quien fue mi padre... seguramente ya murió, me hubiera gustado conocerlo..." (cierra los ojos y suspira)

**Mientras tanto, afuera...**

Inu: (algo impaciente) ... Ya se tardó mucho...

Kagome: Tranquilo, recuerda que está conociendo su pasado, no es algo que se hace rápido

Inu: (se sienta u cruza de brazos) Feh...

Miroku: Disculpe anciana Toka, usted podría contarnos la historia?

Toka: (sentada en una pequeña piedra) .. Supongo que puedo... Lady Isobe, era un gato pantera, miembro de uno de los clanes del sur mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, ella era la emperatriz y gobernaba con bondad y justicia tanto a monstruos como a humanos...

Sango: Sí recuerdo que una vez me contaron de ella, era una mujer muy hermosa que protegía a toda criatura que ingresaba en sus tierras

Toka: Así es, todos sus sirvientes y los miembros del clan la respetaban y admiraban, todos... excepto su hermana Yayoi, que desde que ella fue elegida como sucesora al trono de su padre, guardó un profundo resentimiento y siempre buscaba la manera de obtener lo que le pertenecía a Isobe...

Inu: ... "Esa historia me suena algo familiar..."

Kagome: Y que pasó después?

Toka: ... Yayoi nunca logró sus objetivos... hasta que Lady Isobe se enamoró y aprovechó eso para despojarla de su trono

Miroku: Acaso estaba prohibido enamorarse?

Toka: No... pero si lo estaba el estar con seres considerados inferiores para ellos... y ella se enamoró de un hombre humano...

Todos: O.o ...

Toka: Yayoi se valió de eso y se apoderó del trono, asesinó a ese humano y se las arreglo para desterrar a su hermana de sus tierras para siempre... sin embargo, Lady Isobe quedó preñada y no perdió tiempo y se marchó para proteger a su cachorro...

Kagome: ... Y ese cachorro era Shura, verdad?

Toka: Así es... Isobe estuvo viajando por mucho tiempo, buscando un buen lugar para dar a luz, yo la seguí y la ayudé, después de todo, ella era mi ama y no podía abandonarla...

Kagome: ... "que historia tan triste... me pregunto como estará..." (mira de nuevo hacia la cueva)

**Dentro...**

Shura se había quedado dormida fuera de la habitación de su madre, sin percatarse de que nuevamente el escenario había cambiado, esta vez era un bosque; el viento lleva el aroma de las hojas a la nariz de Shura, haciéndola despertar.

Shura: (se frota un poco los ojos) ... Dónde estoy... es un bosque... pero y mis padres.. (se levanta y los busca, hasta verlos cerca de un árbol, ambos abrazados)

Isobe: (en el pecho de él) ... Tare... quiero decirte que estoy embarazada

Tare: (abre mas los ojos) ...E-En serio... Amor mío, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho... (la abraza mas fuerte)

Isobe: Creo que ya es tiempo de que formalicemos nuestra relación, vamos a mi castillo y ahí lo anunciaremos

Tare: Esta bien... eso es lo que mas deseo...

Ambos se toman de la mano y se dirigen al castillo; Shura los observa detenidamente y sonríe feliz... sin embargo un olor familiar llega a su nariz, voltea y puede ver a Yayoi salir de entre los árboles, junto a un gran número de soldados acompañados de sus bestias felinas (similares a Kirara, pero mas grandes y en color negro) y dirigirse hacia ellos.

Shura: ..No... no... MAMÁ! (grita queriendo advertirle, pero sus gritos no son escuchados y ambos caen sometidos por los despiadados guerreros)

Isobe: Suéltenme, cómo se atreven...

Tare: (los guerreros lo someten) Isobe... (forcejea sin éxito)

Yayoi: (camina junto a ella) Te dije que te cuidaras hermana, ahora sí reclamaré lo que debió ser mío desde el principio

Isobe: Tú... (se libera, saca su espada derecha y acaba con los soldados en segundos, voltea a ver a su hermana pero...)

Yayoi: (sosteniendo a Tare del cuello) Guarda tu arma, o tu humano morirá y sabes que lo mataré..

Isobe: Maldita... (guarda la espada)

Yayoi: Ahora tíralas y acompáñame al palacio

La emperatriz obedece y acompaña a su hermana al palacio; Shura solo se queda mirando y empieza a sentir una gran ansiedad, corre desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlas, la escena cambia de nuevo y ahora están nuevamente en la sala del trono, pero ahora está llena de otros gatos y su madre está en el centro como la acusada principal, su hermana la acusa de traición, mientras que todos los espectadores murmuran entre sí; Shura solo observa, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, la impotencia la invade, al igual que la ira... Finalmente el veredicto se toma, y el jurado habla...

Jurado: ... El consejo de sabios, después de escuchar las acusaciones y corroborar las pruebas en contra de nuestra soberana Lady Isobe, y siguiendo las leyes que han regido a nuestro clan desde incontables generaciones, hemos encontrado que la acusada es culpable por el delito de traición, por haber tenido una relación con un simple mortal, lo cual está prohibido por las leyes...la acusada tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

Isobe: (permanece de pie) ... No

Yayoi: Lo ven, no se arrepiente de haber traicionado a los suyos... es por eso que ya no podrá seguir gobernando y yo tomaré su lugar por ser de la familia

Jurado: Es verdad, entonces a partir de este momento Lady Yayoi será la soberana del clan de los gatos pantera

Yayoi: (sonriendo satisfecha) Y como mi primera orden... tú, hermana, serás desterrada para siempre de nuestras tierras

Isobe: ... Yayoi... algún día pagarás lo que has hecho...

Yayoi: Ja, mejor cállate y lárgate... en cuanto a este humano asqueroso... (saca su espada de entre su kimono y le asesta un golpe mortal) Morirá!

Isobe: (mira desconsolada) ... Tare... no TARE! (corre hacia él pero es detenida por los guardias) NO... SUÉLTENME... MALDITOS!

Shura: ...Padre... (las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos)

Yayoi: Llévensela hasta las afueras del reino y asegúrense de que no regrese mas (empieza a reírse con maldad)

Los guardias sacan a rastras a la joven mujer, que lucha desesperada por liberarse y llegar al cuerpo de su amado, el cual yace en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre; Shura solo observa la escena, en una especie de trance, por un momento todo se congeló y no reaccionaba y como no, había presenciado el asesinato de su padre a manos de su propia tía, el viento frío sopla, haciéndola reaccionar, se abraza y frota sus manos contra sus brazos para calentarse... la escena ha cambiado nuevamente, es invierno, voltea y a su espalda puede ver a su madre, caminando entre la nieve, su embarazo se nota bastante y su cansancio también...

Shura: ... Mamá... (se acerca a ella, de pronto escucha pasos)

Toka: (saltando y acercándose, mas joven) Mi Lady... encontré una cueva mas adelante

Isobe: ... Buen trabajo... ahí mi cachorro podrá nacer... (cierra los ojos, el dolor comienza)

Toka: Vamos, usted puede hacerlo...

Isobe: (sigue caminando con dificultad, hasta llegar a la cueva, grande y espaciosa) Es perfecta... (se sienta, respira rápidamente) ... Creo... que ya... es la hora...

Toka: Usted puede, la ayudaré en lo que pueda

Isobe: ...Toka... ve por... la vieja Anzu...

Toka: ..La partera? Esta segura, probablemente le informe a su hermana del bebé...

Isobe: (cara de dolor) ... Maldita sea ve por ella... no aguanto mas...

Toka: Como ordene (sale corriendo)

Isobe: AAAAHHHH! ... desearía... desearía que estuvieras aquí... Tare...

Shura: "... Mamá... resiste... tu puedes hacerlo..."

Toka: (entra a la cueva) Aquí traigo a la partera mi Lady

Anzu : (monstruo de tipo lobo, muy vieja) ... Es cierto... está a punto de dar a luz (saca de entre sus ropas una bolsa con paños limpios) muy bien puje fuerte

La emperatriz puja mientras sus gritos hacen eco en la cueva, Shura se aleja un poco, hasta que los llantos de un pequeño se escuchan, se acerca de nuevo y puede ver que la partera trae en brazos un bebé, con una marca en su frente y dos en cada brazo, de piel blanca y cabellos negros... una niña.

Shura: (mira perpleja la escena) "... Soy yo... en verdad soy yo..."

Isobe: (toma al bebé y lo abraza) ... Eres muy hermosa... mi pequeña...

Anzu: ... Una niña... será una gran guerrera... digno retrato de su madre

Toka: Por supuesto que sí...

Isobe: ... Tal ves por fuera sea como yo... pero tiene el corazón de su padre... Tare si pudieras verla... (lágrimas escapan de los ojos de ella, la bebé para de llorar y abre sus ojos, dos brillantes joyas azules, claras como el mas puro manantial) ... sí.. puedo ver en sus ojos a su padre... mi querido Tare (abraza al bebe)

Shura: (mira la escena conmovida) "... Después de todo... mi madre me amaba... y tanto tiempo que pensé que me abandonaron por que nadie me quería..."

Nuevamente un gran viento invade la cueva obligándola a cerrar sus ojos... cuando cesa nuevamente está en otro lugar, de noche, mira hacia todos lados pero no encuentra a nadie, de pronto escucha los golpes de dos espadas chocando entre sí, corre hacia el lugar para descubrir a su madre peleando feroz mente con Yayoi, la pelea es encarnizada, mientras puede ver a una pequeña niña oculta entre unos arbustos

Yayoi: ... Esta vez eliminaré absolutamente todo lo que has dejado... (se abalanza sobre ella)

Isobe: (detiene el ataque con su espada) No te bastó con destruir a mi familia y arrebatarme mi trono... ahora también quieres borrar mi descendencia para siempre... esta vez no te lo permitiré... (ahora ella la ataca, derribándola)

Yayoi: (con mirada asesina) ... Borraré tu presencia y la de tu hija para siempre, no me arrebatarás lo que por derecho es mío (saca de entre sus mangas una botella con un contenido totalmente negro) MUERE! (arroja la botella, la cual se hace añicos, soltando el contenido el cual es un vapor venenoso que destruye todo a su paso) Hasta nunca (se va mientras se cubre)

Isobe: ... Maldición (guarda su espada y corre hacia los arbustos) ven mi amor, debemos irnos (toma a la niña y corre lo mas rápido que puede, pero el vapor se expande rápidamente, dejándola sin poder escapar) ... Maldición... no permitiré que mueras

Niña: (asustada) Mami... (se aferra al pecho de su madre)

Shura: (observa la escena con un nudo en la garganta) ... No... no puede ser... (corre hacia ellas)

Isobe: (saca ambas espadas y las cruza frente a ella) ... Por favor... que mi hija esté en un lugar seguro, en donde no haya monstruos que la amenacen ni peligros que pongan en peligro su vida... (se concentra, ambas espadas brillan intensamente, las esgrime haciendo un corte en forma de cruz, el cual aparece en el suelo, mientras brilla también) ... Rápido ven hija mía (guarda sus espadas, y abraza a la pequeña) ... Escúchame, quiero que seas valiente, te amo y siempre estaré contigo, aun cuando no me veas...

Niña: (la mira confundida) ... Mami no viene? (sus ojos empiezan a humedecer)

Isobe: ... No puedo... prométeme que te portarás muy bien... (su voz se entrecorta)

Niña: ... No... no, quiero estar contigo... (se aferra a el cuerpo de su madre)

Isobe: (rompe en llanto) ... No me olvides mi amor... no olvides lo que te e enseñado en este corto tiempo...

Shura: (sus mejillas se mojan por sus lágrimas, camina hacia ellas y puede ver que al otro lado del corte se encuentra un paisaje familiar) ..." E-Es el parque... el parque de Tokio... eso quiere decir que ella..." (mira fijamente a su madre)

Isobe: (se separa) Adiós mi amor.. (toma a la niña que rompe en llanto y la arroja por el corte, el cual se cierra de inmediato) ... Adiós...

El veneno llega hasta ella y la envuelve por completo; Shura también es envuelta por el, cubriéndose de oscuridad, se cubre para no respirar el veneno, sin embargo puede sentir que su cuerpo está muy caliente, intenta dispersarlo pero no puede, es muy espeso, camina mientras busca algún rastro de su madre, mientras que sus ojos siguen derramando lágrimas, intenta gritar, pero su garganta no emite sonido alguno... poco a poco el vapor se dispersa, mostrándole a la joven las frías y húmedas paredes de la cueva en donde comenzó a ver las memorias de su madre; baja la cabeza mientras las lágrimas escurren con fluidez por su rostro, mojando el medallón que cuelga de su cuello... lo mira por unos momentos y lo sujeta con su mano... se lo quita y nuevamente lo deposita en la piedra, mientras murmura unas cuantas palabras: ..."Adiós... mamá..." da media vuelta y se va, alejándose del lugar mientras esas escenas se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras el medallón brilla intensamente como si la despidiera... sus pasos son pausados, su semblante triste, nunca imaginó cuantas cosas habían pasado... desde que recordaba había estado con los Kusanagi, sola en esa enorme casa, con los sirvientes como su única compañía... ellos nunca le hablaron de sus padres ya que nunca los conocieron, lo que la había hecho pensar que había sido un bebé no deseado, odiado y despreciado... sin embargo ahora que sabía la verdad ese vacío que sentía en su corazón estaba mas latente que nunca, se sentía triste, furiosa y confundida... solo deseaba estar sola en esos momentos, para meditar y reflexionar... para recordar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINÚA, CAPÍTULO 14  
ATTE. Aori Sama... "No estoy loca..." DEJEN REWIEWS PLIS! XD**


	14. SHURA REGRESA AL PRESENTE

**Bien, despuès de una larga ausencia, he regresado con otro capìtulo, aunque nadie me haya dado rewiews... lamentablemente mi pc esta virulenta y no se cuendo podrè subir otro, asì que la historia quedara temporalmente suspendida... siempre y cuando pueda rescatar mis archivos uu...**

**Bueno, Inuyasha y cìa no me pertenece, excepto mis personajes que inventè, esto no lo hago por ganancia, sino por diversiòn... ENJOY IT!  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14. SHURA REGRESA AL PRESENTE**

**Afuera de la cueva...**

Miroku: Y que pasó después anciana?

Toka: ... Cuando estaba por dar a luz, mi ama me dijo que fuera a buscar a una vieja partera que vivía cerca de ahí para que la ayudara

Sango: Tuvieron algún problema con el parto?

Toka: No, la criatura nació en excelente salud... sin embargo esa vieja partera fue a informarle a Yayoi del nacimiento y ella mandó a sus ejércitos a cazarlos y eliminarlos

Kagome: Pero por qué, si ya la había desterrado..

Inu: (cruzado de brazos) Lo hizo por que ese cachorro al crecer pudiera volver a sus tierras y apoderarse de ellas reclamando su derecho de gobernarlas

Kagome: ... Ya comprendo..

Toka: Así es...Lady Isobe huyó lo mas lejos posible, hasta que la niña cumplió unos cuatro años, entonces Yayoi la encontró y empezó la pelea a muerte, pero Yayoi no pudo vencer a su hermana, por que tenía sus poderosas espadas y como una madre, protegía a su cachorro con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo Yayoi usó un poderoso veneno el cual Isobe no pudo eludir...

Miroku: ... Entonces ella murió a causa del veneno?

Toka: Cuando la encontré, ella estaba muy mal, creí que el cachorro le había pasado lo mismo pero ella me dijo que estaba bien y que esperara su regreso, como pudo vino aquí a poner su medallón y caminó hasta donde su cuerpo resistió... cerca de la cueva en donde está su lápida...

Kagome: (con sus ojos humedecidos) ... Que triste... pobre Shura...

Shura: (saliendo de la cueva, cabizbaja, aun con lágrimas) ... Acaso te doy lástima Kagome?

Kagome: (voltea) Shura... no, no quise decir eso...

Sango: ... Es que la anciana Toka nos contaba toda la historia de tu madre...

Shura: (aun cabizbaja) ... Anciana... (levanta la mirada, fría y amenazadora)

Toka: (se asusta) ... Lo lamento, no creí que la molestaría (baja la cabeza)

Shura: Grrrr... (camina hasta su mochila)

Inu: Oye, a dónde vas, no vendrás con nosotros?

Shura: (sin mirarlo, con voz tajante) ... Quiero estar sola

Kagome: .. No, espera, no te vayas, podemos ayudarte..

Sango: Sí, por favor no vayas a hacer alguna tontería...

Shura: (voltea, su mirada muestra ira y confusión) YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA, NO SE ATREVAN A MOLESTARME O A ACERCARSE A MI O LOS ELIMINARÉ!

Kagome: ... Shura... (se acerca un poco) cálmate..

Shura: NO TE ME ACERQUES! (saca el colmillo derecho, se transforma y lanza un corte con el viento cortante hacia Kagome)

Kagome: (se queda en shock)o-o ...

Inu: Kagome! (saca su espada y con ella cubre a la chica, mientras todo lo demás es destruido)

Sango: (en el lomo de Kirara) ...Estuvo cerca, está bien excelencia, Shippo?

Miroku: (montado también en la gata) Sí... eso fue muy peligroso...

Shura: (agitada) ... NO ME MOLESTEN! (guarda su espada, toma su mochila y se va corriendo)

Inu: (con Kagome en brazos) ... Miserable, como se atreve a atacarnos... Kagome, estás bien?

Kagome: (con lágrimas) ...Fue mi culpa... ella se molestó conmigo...

Inu: No digas eso...

Toka: (saliendo de debajo de una piedra) Ella está confundida, aún no asimila bien lo que vió, necesita tiempo para que su corazón sane

Inu: Lo ves? Tú no hiciste nada malo (la abraza)

Kagome: ... Espero que esté bien y vuelva pronto...

Sango: (desmontando a Kirara) Claro que lo estará, recuerda que ella es fuerte, podrá superarlo...

Miroku: Y si no, iremos a buscarla

Kagome: ... Gracias amigos

Todos Se quedan de pie, mirando hacia donde Shura se fue corriendo, esperando que su amiga se tranquilice; mientras tanto, Shura corre rápidamente entre los árboles del bosque, mientras sus ojos siguen derramando lágrimas de tristeza, de impotencia, indignación, de rabia... había presenciado la muerte de su madre y no pudo hacer nada, después de todo solo era un recuerdo de la misma Isobe, pero ella se sentía terrible, el vacío de su corazón se había agrandado ahora que conocía la verdad... Sin darse cuenta, regresó al pozo de cadáveres, la conexión entre el presente y la época antigua, se detiene y lo mira fijamente... nunca le pareció mas atrayente que en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era apartarse de ese lugar, ya no quería sentir ese dolor en su corazón, ese vacío... Se lanza en su interior y nuevamente regresa a la era actual, en donde había vivido toda su vida, ajena a su pasado... era tan feliz entonces; sube por el pozo y sale del lugar, la familia de Kagome no estaba, justo lo que quería, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie, se seca el rostro y se va rumbo a su casa.

Camina lentamente, mientras su mirada luce perdida, su semblante está apagado, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Cerca de ahí, un joven de cabello castaño un poco largo, piel blanca y ojos café oscuro, camina junto a una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos miel y piel un poco bronceada.

Shinta: (deteniéndose de pronto) ... Oye Asuka, que esa que va allá no es Shura?

Asuka: (mirándola detenidamente) Es cierto... pero que mal se ve, creo que aun no supera el que me escogieras a mí y no a ella... creo que hasta se hizo tatuajes... de veras le afectó

Shinta: Creo que si... pero aun así me preocupa un poco, creo que la acompañaré a su casa y averiguaré que le pasa

Asuka: O-O Qué!

Shinta: Tranquila, tu eres mi novia ahora, el trato que le dé será de amigos nada mas

Asuka: ¬¬... Está bien, pero te acompañaré "por si las dudas..."

Shura: (mirando hacia el cielo) ... "... Madre... padre... no es justo..."

Shinta: (a unos metros de ella) Shura, espera...

Shura: (voltea al escuchar su voz) ... Shinta? ...

Shinta: (ya junto a ella) Sí... hola, como has estado linda?

Shura: (lo mira fijamente, confundida) ... Acaso no estabas con...

Asuka: (acercándose también) ¬¬ Conmigo, él y yo somos novios, que te quede claro

Shinta: Asuka, no hagas eso, ve que no se siente bien

Shura: (mira a la chica, frunce el ceño) ¬¬... Que es lo que desean?

Shinta: Pues como te vi algo rara, quise ver si estabas bien, el hecho de que ya no seamos novios no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos

Shura: (su expresión cambia a una mas tranquila) ... Shinta...

Asuka: (muy celosa) ¬¬ "Esta tipa me lo quiere quitar, pero no se lo permitiré, Shinta es mío..."

Shinta: Ven te acompaño a tu casa y me cuentas en el camino que te pasa

Shura: (se ruboriza) ... Esta bien... gracias...

Asuka: (se coloca entre ellos) Yo también voy (toma del brazo al chico)

Shura: (frunce el ceño)¬¬ ... "Miserable humana... bien podría eliminarla aquí mismo..."

Shinta: (sin darle importancia) Vamos... y déjame ayudarte con tu mochila (toma la enorme mochila que ella trae en la espalda) ... acaso fuiste a acampar o algo así? o.oU

Shura: ñnU ... mas o menos...

Asuka: ¬¬... "esta tipa está loca..."

**En el Sengoku, mientras tanto...**

Sin poder detener a la joven mitad bestia, el Inuyasha gumi continúa su viaje en busca de la perla y Naraku, ahora que ya lo habían visto nuevamente, Inuyasha podía seguir su rastro mas fácilmente, mientras que la vieja musaraña tomaba su propio camino.

Toka: (pensativa) "Pobre muchacha... solo espero que se encuentre bien y regrese... nunca pensé que fuera tan fuerte y eso que solo lleva dos días aquí, y ya pudo dominar las espadas... mi señora estaría orgullosa si pudiera verla..."

Sess: (detrás de un árbol) Cómo salió todo anciana?

Toka: (se sobresalta) AH! Es usted Lord Sesshoumaru... casi muero del susto... (respira agitada, pone su mano en su pecho)

Sess: (va hacia ella, su rostro esta serio) Basta de tonterías, quiero que me digas que sucedió, llevaste a la mujer a la cueva?

Toka: Sí, la llevé... aun estoy sorprendida por que usted la haya encontrado...

Sess: (frunce el ceño) Insinúas que soy un inútil?

Toka: (traga saliva, temerosa) No mi Lord... lo que pasa es que ella estuvo desaparecida por mas de cincuenta años... no esperaba que aún viviera

Sess: .. Y dime, que sucedió de una buena vez

Toka: Pues... le afectó bastante, salió de la cueva hecha un mar de lágrimas y muy confundida, incluso atacó a sus amigos y se fue corriendo, no sé en dónde esté ahora

Sess: (mira hacia otro lado) "... Shura... " ... Quiero que averigües en donde está, búscala tú misma si es preciso, entendiste (la mira fríamente)

Toka: S-sí mi señor...

Sess: Nos veremos después anciana (se va)

Toka: "Me pregunto por que estará tan interesado en Lady Shura... probablemente quiera llevar a cabo el convenio que Lady Isobe y su padre firmaron hace mucho... bueno, eso no importa ahora, será mejor que la busque o si no me matará..." (la anciana se va rápidamente)

**En otro lugar...**

Lin: (sentada sobre la bestia bicéfala) Señor Jaken, sabe a donde se fue el Señor Sesshoumaru?

Jaken: (sentado a un lado) Ay como eres preguntona, eso no te incumbe

Lin: (lo mira curiosa) Por que?

Jaken: ... El amo Sesshoumaru puede ir a donde le place y nosotros debemos esperarlo hasta que vuelva

Lin: Por que?

Jaken: ... Por que esa es la orden que nos dio

Lin: Por que?

Jaken: ¬¬# Por que no quiere humanas metiches que le estorben en sus asuntos y ya cállate que me desesperas mocosa

Lin: ... Lin molesta al Señor Sesshoumaru?

Jaken: (la mira con los ojos entrecerrados) ¬¬ Y tú que crees mocosa?

Sess: (llegando por detrás, golpea a si sirviente en la cabeza) Cállate de una buena vez

Jaken: (inmóvil, llorando) "... Ay... mejor me hubiera quedado callado..." (con un chipote)

Lin: (sonriente) Señor Sesshoumaru... Lin quiere hacer pregunta

Sess: (la mira, serio) Adelante

Lin: Cuándo vendrá mamá de Lin a jugar, ella prometió que jugaría con Lin...

Sess: ... Tu madre?

Lin: Sí, la mamá de Lin es muy bonita, su cabello es como la noche sin estrellas y sus ojos como el lago, ella salvó a Lin el otro día y prometió jugar con Lin...

Sess: (mira a su protegida) ... No lo sé, pero seguramente vendrá, te lo prometió

Lin: (sonríe emocionada) Sí, Lin esperará a mamá

Sess: (sin mirarlo) Jaken, ve con Lin a buscar comida

Jaken: Sí amo bonito (toma a la niña de la mano y se va)

Sess: (los ve alejarse) "... Solo espero que cumpla su promesa" (alza la vista hacia la bóveda celeste, tan clara, con unas cuantas nubes) ... Shura...

**De vuelta al presente...**

El silencio reina en el cuarto, las cortinas cerradas no permiten que la luz de la luna penetre, haciendo que todo esté sumido en la oscuridad, el silencio reina, solo puede escucharse la dulce canción de los grillos que entonan desde el jardín, en medio de la habitación puede verse parcialmente una cama y en esta a una figura recostada y cubierta por las sábanas.

Shura: (con su rostro hundido en la almohada) "...Por que... por que tenía que pasarme a mí... hubiera sido mejor no haber ido a la casa de Kagome... no se que voy a hacer ahora, me siento tan confundida..." (se voltea, quitándose los cobertores) "... no puedo ni pensar, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza..." (se levanta, camina hacia la ventana y corre las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz lunar) "... Que luna tan hermosa... me recuerda... me recuerda a Sesshoumaru..." (nuevamente viene a su mente el recuerdo de aquel beso, fugaz pero a fin de cuentas beso, que el lord le había dado hace un par de días, se ruboriza, su corazón late rápidamente) ... "Pero... no, no debo pensar en eso, después de todo el dijo que odiaba a las criaturas como yo... como me gustaría... poder contarle todo... no, no debo hacerme ilusiones con él, después de todo solo soy una chica común y corriente... ni siquiera puedo tener una relación con un simple humano.." (recuerda lo que pasó en la mañana, su ex novio Shinta la acompañó y se ofreció a escucharla, suspira) " ... será mejor que deje de pensar por un tiempo, me dedicaré de lleno a mis estudios, solo a eso, probablemente, así deje de sentir este vacío..." (una lágrima escapa de sus ojos, mientras un nudo se forma en su garganta, cierra la cortina y de nuevo se recuesta en su cama, sin embargo un sonido capta su atención, se incorpora y voltea hacia su escritorio, en el cual están las espadas de su madre, latiendo) ... Me había olvidado por completo de las espadas... será mejor que las devuelva... no quiero saber nada... nada... (nuevamente se recuesta y cierra los ojos)

**Amanece en Tokio...**

El día transcurre con normalidad en la preparatoria, pronto terminarán las clases y los estudiantes se preparan para la última clase; Shura, que viste una blusa de cuello camisero color blanco de manga bombacha, con un chaleco color amarillo, una falda azul rey(como la de Kagome), medias del mismo color y zapatos negros, saca su libreta con cuidado, ya que en su mochila carga sus dos espadas, ya que al terminar las clases planea regresar al Sengoku y regresarlas a la tumba de su madre; Asuka la mira fríamente, ya que al parecer a Shinta le agradaba la nueva apariencia que tenía y esto no le gustaba en absoluto.

Asuka: (desde su lugar) "Idiota... como es posible que a Shinta le gusten las mujeres tatuadas, eso es tan vulgar... ya verá, después de clases le daré una lección, con un poco de ayuda" (saca un teléfono celular y marca un número)

Shura: (cerrando su mochila) "Lo haré rápido, asi nadie sabrá que estuve ahí... solo espero no encontrarme con nadie..."

Shinta: (se acerca a ella) Hola linda

Shura: (sale de sus pensamientos) Eh? Hola Shinta...

Shinta: Estás muy pensativa, es por lo que me contaste ayer? Claro no me dijiste mucho pero supongo que es por eso o no?

Shura: Sí, aún no dejo de pensar en eso...

Shinta: Relájate, ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien, eres una chica que nunca se rinde, podrás salir de esto

Shura: ... Te lo agradezco

Shinta: Por nada... oye por cierto, en dónde te hiciste esos tatuajes que traes?

Shura: (se pone algo nerviosa) ... Este... en un salón... en la ciudad... je, je... "si supieras que no son tatuajes..." nnU

Shinta: Pues debo decirte que se te ven muy bien (la toma del mentón)

Shura: (se incomoda) ... Gracias (se suelta del agarre del chico)

Shinta: Ya se, que te parece si al terminar las clases vamos a tomar algo, no te gustaría? (la mira seductoramente)

Shura: (empieza a sentirse nerviosa) ... No puedo... ya tengo planes para la tarde... "Y a este que le pasa..."

Shinta: Ya veo... entonces yo te llamo después, hasta luego linda (se va a su lugar)

Shura: (lo mira, confundida) "Y ahora que mosca le picaría, antes ya ni me hablaba y ahora me invita a salir... tal vez su noviazgo con Asuka no anda bien y quiera que volvamos... no, mejor no pienso en eso ahora, primero debo devolver las espadas, ya después veré que sucede..."

El profesor entra y comienza a dar la clase, mientras el tiempo transcurre con normalidad; finalmente las clases terminan y Shura se apresura a salir, sin embargo Asuka le impide el paso.

Asuka: (con tono irónico) A dónde vas con tanta prisa, acaso tienes una cita con alguien?

Shura: (controlándose para no eliminarla) ... Déjame pasar tengo prisa

Asuka: ¬¬ Jum, seguramente vas a ir a verte con Shinta verdad?

Shura: Claro que no

Asuka: No mientas, yo ví como le coqueteabas hace rato

Shura: ... Perdón? Yo no le coqueteaba a nadie, ahora quítate (la toma del brazo y la aparta con brusquedad)

Asuka: (cae al piso) Ay, maldita, pero me las vas a pagar

Shura: (alejándose de ella) "... Humana insoportable, ahora se por que Sesshoumaru odia a los humanos, con personas así quien lo culparía..."

Baja las escaleras hasta el primer piso, dirigiéndose a la salida, la cual está después de los vestidores; ya casi llega cuando de pronto, las puertas de los vestidores se abren y la sujetan del brazo, arrastrándola hacia dentro, tomándola por sorpresa.

Shura: (confundida) Pero que...

Chico: (sujetándola firmemente) Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, una chica roba parejas

Chico2: (se para frente a ella) Miren, está toda tatuada, debe ser una chica rebelde

Chico3: (saliendo detrás de él) Bueno muchachos, hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer...

Shura: (se recupera, puede ver claramente a sus captores) ... Pero si son Akimoto, Shiro y Oyamada, del equipo de fútbol...

Akimoto: Asi es

Shura.¬¬ Y que es lo que quieren, por que me traen aquí?

Oyamada: Recibimos una llamada de Asuka, dice que le quieres robar al novio, eso es muy malo

Shiro: Así es, por eso te daremos una lección para que no te acerques a él...

Akimoto: (mirándola lujuriosamente) ... O a cualquier otro hombre...

Shura: (baja la cabeza) "Esa tipa... pero me las pagará..." Será mejor que me suelten si no quieren salir lastimados

Akimoto: (sujetándola con mas fuerza) A sí? Mejor preocúpate por lo que te haremos preciosura...

Shura: ...Como quieran...

Con un ágil movimiento, se libera del agarre del chico y le propina un fuerte golpe en su quijada, lanzándolo contra la pared; los otros dos chicos se asombran pero se abalanzan contra ella, Shura los ve fríamente, instintivamente saca sus garras y los ataca, sujetándolos de la camisa y estrellándolos uno contra el otro, rompiéndoles la nariz, los suelta y estos se retuercen en el suelo; ella respira hondo y oculta sus garras, se dispone a marcharse, pero Akimoto la toma del brazo y la golpea en el rostro, ella se queda inmóvil por unos segundos, pero rápidamente reacciona y lo golpea de nueva cuanta, estrellándolo contra la pared, rompiéndola.

Shura: (mirándolo con frialdad) ...Estúpido... nunca vuelvas a tocarme... o te eliminaré... (todos están en el piso, golpeados gravemente) ... Ya me encargaré de Asuka después, ahora debo volver al Sengoku (sale de los vestidores y se va)

* * *

**CONTUNÙA, CAPÌTULO 15**

BUENO, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, DÈJENME REWIEWS POR FAS

** ATTE. Aori Sama "...Y no estoy loca"  
**


	15. AVISO DE LA AUTORA, FIC SUSPENDIDO

HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES...

LAMENTABLEMENTE LES INFORMO QUE, DEBIDO A LA VIRULENCIA QUE PESCO MI PC, EL FANFIC HERENCIA FELINA, SE HA PERDIDO IRREMEDIABLEMENTE, POR LO QUE NO PODRÉ SEGUIR PUBLICÁNDOLO --

CRÉANME QUE MOVÍ CIELO Y TIERRA PARA PODER RECUPERARLO, PERO NO PUDE, Y NO SOLO ESE, TAMBIEN PERDÍ TODOS MIS OTROS FAN FICS QUE ESTABA HACIENDO, LOS CUALES ESTAN APUNTADOS EN MI PROFILE...

PERO DE TODA ESTA PÉRDIDA, PUDE RECUPERAR UN SOLO FIC, YA QUE LO ESTUBE SUBIENDO EN UNA COMUNIDAD, Y PUDE RECUPERARLO CASI EN SU TOTALIDAD, ASÍ QUE PARA COMPENSAR ESTE FIC QUE YA NO PODRÉ SEGUIR PUBLICANDOLO, EMPEZARÉ A PUBLICAR ESE, SE LLAMA "ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA", ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES GUSTE.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SEGUÍAN CON HERENCIA, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE EL FIC SE PERDIÓ, DEJÁNDOME UN GRAN VACÍO POR QUE FUÉ EL PRIMERO QUE HICE DESDE QUE COMENZÉ A ESCRIBIR FAN FICS... LO RECORDARÉ CON CARIÑO Y TAMBIEN A MIS DEMÁS FANFICS QUE ESCRIBÍA, VARIOS SIN PUBLICAR Y SIN TERMINAR...

**HERENCIA FELINA... R.I.P.**

**HERENCIA FELINA 2... R.I.P.**

**SANGRE AZUL... R.I.P.**

**UN FIC HENTAI AUN SIN NOMBRE DEFINIDO... R.I.P.**

EN FIN, EN ESPECIAL QUIERO AGRADECER A UMI KOU DE ESCORPIO, GRACIAS POR TUS ANIMOS Y COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN ME SIGAS CON ESTE NUEVO FIC QUE PUBLICARÉ Y LAMENTO QUE NO PUDIERAS LEER NUEVAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA...

BUENO, ME DESPIDO YA, NUEVAMENTE AGRADECIÉNDOLES A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON EN ESTO... ARIGATOU.

**ATTE. Aori Sama**


End file.
